Digimon Xros Wars: The Legend of The Blue Blur
by NinSegaGamer
Summary: My first fanfic. Sonic gets thrown into another world where he must find a way back since Chaos Control doesn't work and "tags" along with an unlikely General for help. Takes place after Xros Hunters and Sonic Generations. Sonic, and the characters in his universe belong to SEGA and Yuji Naka. All digimon and characters in that area belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and TOEI.
1. Dimensional Xros! The Land Of Dragons!

Ch1: Dimensional Xros! Landing at the Land of Dragons!

Dashing through evergreen hills; a blue blur ran through the land without at care in the worlds. Sporting red sneakers with a white stripe on them, white socks & white gloves; the blue hedgehog with his emerald colored eyes, ran up to a small workshop atop a hill that towered above the rest. The small workshop was a shade of orange, with a small water wheel system on its side; on the other side, a large door with a symbol of two fox tails stood overlooking a long dirt runway that a plane could take off and land on. The hedgehog knocked on the door; it was opened by a small, gold-colored fox with teal-colored eyes, white fur on his chest, the tip of his two tails, and whisker's on his cheeks; with a pair of similar red sneakers with a white stripe on them, white socks and white gloves. Upon answering the fox's face turned a cheerful smile as he recognized a familiar face.

"Sonic!" yelled the fox happily as he embraced him with a hug.

"Hey Tails! Long time no see!" replied Sonic, putting his and on the fox's head.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tails, letting him go. Sonic gave him a thumb's up and answered, "I can visit a friend can't I?" He entered his friend's workshop and they both engaged in a conversation.

"It's been pretty peaceful around here. Looks like ole Eggman's back on the drawing board."

"Yeah, but knowing him, he must be up to something" Tails told him.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll put a stop to it. Right, Tails?"

"Right!" Tails cheered. Sonic stood up and asked his buddy, "What's say you and I go for a run for old times sake?" Tails jumped up and stood next to him.

"Ok!" he answered; they both went outside and in a flash Sonic was off running with his best friend right behind him, using both of his tails as a propeller to keep up.

They sped up and down hills like a jet and across grassy plains in a flash. However, their fun was cut short when the sky turned a dark-blue color.

"What the…."

"Sonic, what's going on?"

"I don't know pal…..but it's not good." Sonic told him. An earthquake shook the land, causing Tails to fall back, the sky flashed and for an instant, it looked as though it glitched out, revealing a more purple sky before returning to it's ominous shade.

"What the-?" Sonic bolted, leaving Tails behind.

"Sonic! Where are you going?" Tails stood up, only to fall as another tremor hit.

"What's going on?" thought Sonic as he kept running, "At first I thought It was Eggman that caused the earthquake, but there's no way he could have made the sky do that!" His run however, was cut short when a giant portal opened up under his feet.

"Woah!" he yelled; as hard as the hedgehog could try, he couldn't escape and fell inside it. The sky then returned to it's cool shade of blue and the tremor's stopped.. Tails had just arrived at the sight, but his friend was nowhere to be seen.

:Sonic? Where'd you go?" the fox asked, only to be answered by the silence, not even the wind was blowing. Tails then used his two tails and started to fly around the sight to try and find his friend, unaware that his best friend was gone.

"Wah!" Sonic yelled as he fell through the never ending portal. A bright light blinded him as he fell and his face met the ground in a crash.

"Ow….." he groaned as he shook off the crash, "that's gonna leave a mark….where am I?"

Lush green land and colossal mountains surrounded Sonic as he looked around, the sound of water crashing filled his eardrums as he saw the entrance to a forest to his left and an open plain to his right.

"Nice place" he commented, "but I can't stay, Tails must be worried." Sonic reached into the quills on his back and pulled out a crimson-red emerald. "Good thing I recovered the 7 Chaos Emeralds last time I laid a beat down on Egghead."

He raised the emerald in the air, "Chaos Control!" he yelled, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" he wondered, and tried it again, "Chaos Control!" but the same result occurred.

"What's going on?" he thought, "Why can't I warp back home? Are the emeralds power's nullified?" He looked over to the entrance to the forest.

"Hmm…..Chaos Control!" The emerald emanated a bright red light and in a flash, Sonic appears at the front of the entrance.

"I don't get it…If I can warp to the beginning of this forest, why can't I go back home?" His thought was cut short when he heard an explosion on the other side of the mountains.

"What the-?" He looked over to see another. "I'll figure it out later!" He dashed toward the mountains, and sped up them in a matter of seconds. As he trekked down he stopped and hid behind a boulder when he spotted two giant dragons. One of them, dark-red with grey spikes protruding out of his shoulder blades, two the side of his knees and fore arms and around his entire collar, with three black horns coming out of his back and one on the top of his snout, two red horns near the top of his head, yellow eyes with purple irises. What stood out though was the two cannons on his chest with the symbol of a flame on them and a scar on his two eyes.

The other, black with wings, four crimson-red eyes, two on each side of its face. And a skull tattoo on it's shoulder blades, was struggling to get up. Both of them taller than a building. It flew up in the air and attempted to attack the other yelling, "Crimson Claw!" The red dragon easily jumped out of the way and yelled, "Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!" The two cannons on it's chest glowed and two blasts of fire shot out of them and hit the other dragon dead on and to Sonic's surprise, the black dragon started to deteriorate into into small bits of yellow light as it started to fade.

"Damn you….Dorbickmon!" it growled before vanishing completely

"Hmph….." Dorbickmon brushed off the comment and proceeded to walk away.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled as he came out of his hiding place and approached the dragon, who looked as if he grew bigger the more Sonic got close to him, ending up shorter than the dragons knee when he got as close as possible..

"What was that about?" Sonic questioned the giant dragon. The dragon gave him a cold look.

"Hmph, I don't need to explain myself to a weakling like you." Dorbickmon belittled him, "That idiot Devidramon mad his own grave when he decided to get his so-called revenge. Weak dragon's like him aren't needed, they have no place here, they can't survive, they have no backbone, no right to live, they are only in the way." Dorbickmon started to walk away and was stopped by Sonic, who stood in his way.

"Out of the way, worthless rat" Dorbickmon growled at him.

"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic told him, "Sonic The Hedgehog to be exact!"

"Hmph, move before I crush you under my foot!" Dorbickmon threatened.

"Wanna bet?" Sonic grinned.

"Hm?"

"You heard me," Sonic's cockiness took the stage, "You and me, right now. We'll fight it out."

"Hmph" Dorbickmon scoffed, "alright, if you're so intent on going to your grave early, I'll be happy to show you the way." Dorbickmon then turned to walk in the other direction, stopped and turned to face the hedgehog once he was a few feet away.

"Little does this runt know, I can freely control this terrain at will. He'll be six feet under in less than a minute" Dorbickmon thought.

"I might be getting in over my head, but this guy…he reminds me a lot of someone I know…but enough of that for now, time to see how tough this guy really is!"

"Hmph!' barked Dorbickmon, putting a sneer on his face, "You really are out for a death wish aren't you?" The hedgehog only smiled with excitement and replied, "Don't count me out because I'm a puny little hedgehog to ya."

"You've got nerve, I'll give you that!" retorted Dorbickmon, his eyes flashed and boulders come out of the ground, surrounding the hedgehog. "But this battle was over before it even started!" the dragon roared. Turning his hands into fists, the boulders crashed together above the hedgehog, breaking into pieces and crushing everything under their massive weight.

"Weakling" Dorbickmon muttered, "He was all talk..." Standing behind him on a nearby ledge though, Sonic jumped towards the dragon yelling, "Was I?" and smashed his fist into the dragon's snout before he could react. Dorbickmon forcefully took a step back, holding his snout with one hand. Sonic landed a few feet away from him.

"You little! How is it you're not crushed to bits?"

"Heh" Sonic chuckled "I told you not to underestimate me."

Dorbickmon brushed off the injury. "Well, I can assure you that won't happen again" With a roar, "Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!" Dorbickmon fired two blasts of fire from the cannons on his chest. Sonic then dashed towards a colossal stone nearby as the blasts followed after him. As he approached the stone, Sonic jumped, curled up into a ball and spin-dashed through the rock, coming out on the other side as the blast's imploded into the stone, reducing it to pebbles.

"So that's it" muttered Dorbickmon to himself, "His speeds what saved him back then; which means if I can rip that out of him, he will be at my mercy. I'll show that runt the foolish error he made in trying to challenge me. The weak have no place here and I'll drill that into his skull!" "That was close" Sonic told himself. Out of the smoke, Dorbickmon came out and slammed his fist onto the ground. Sonic managed to jump before the impact, landing on the dragon's hand. He then bolted up Dorbickmon's arm jumped and spin-dashed into his chest. Dorbickmon irked in pain, but managed to hold off the force; he grabbed Sonic before the hedgehog could land and proceeded to crush him in the palm of his hand.

"Beg for your life if you want to live" Dorbickmon threatened him.

"Heh, I've gotten out of tighter squeezes!"

"Is that so? Then How about I crush you even harder!" Dorbickmon bellowed, tightening his grip on Sonic even further. "How's that?" he questioned Sonic. "Urk!….What the…?" Dorbickmon felt like he was crushing a bed of razor-sharp spikes which caused him to yell in the pain; he opened his palm to see Sonic was alive and well; he then leapt away form the dragon.

"Damn….You!" Dorbickmon growled and spewed out fire from his mouth.

"What?" Sonic looked behind and moved out of the flames trajectory; but it razed him from the side. Sonic landed and immediately started hopping around yelling, "HOT! HOT!" Dorbickmon took advantage of this and summoned a blade of flames out of his mouth. Yelling "Tyrant Collbrande!", he slammed the sword into the ground; the flames expanding as the attack reached the hedgehog.

"Whoa!" Sonic jumped out of the way and hid in a trench.

"What is this guy trying to do? Is he really trying to kill me?"

"Come out, you little runt!" Dorbickmon shouted.

"Whoever this guy is…." Sonic pondered in his mind "He's taking this battle seriously. Does it really mean that much to him?" The hedgehog flashed back, remembering what Dorbickmon had told him, "The weak can't survive; they're just useless pawns that have no power.."

"I wonder if-" Sonic's thought was cut short when a stalactite rose up from the ground next to him. "Damn!"

"Found you!" Dorbickmon bellowed; with a flash of his eyes, he trapped the hedgehog by summoning pillars of stone around Sonic's body.

"I can't move!" Sonic thought as he struggled to break free. A few inches away, a red jewel reflected of a glimmer of light. "A Chaos Emerald!"

"It's over now!" Dorbickmon thundered, "Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!"

"Got…..to reach it!" Sonic muttered, struggling as hard as he could to reach the emerald. The blast of flame closed into their target, before they imploded, a yell came out from the trench, "Chaos Control!" and the blast's met each other in a wall of flames.

"As I thought" Dorbickmon told himself; he turned and started walking in the opposite direction when he heard a familiar voice, "Where do you think your going?" Turning around, Sonic stood on a hill, grinning. The dragon couldn't believe his eyes.

"I-impossible! You shouldn't even be breathing right now!"

"Now it's time to get serious!" Sonic yelled and curled up into a spin-dash. Orbs of light started infusing themselves into him as the he spun around. Emanating the light absorbed, Sonic vanished in a beam of light.

"What?" Dorbickmon yelled; he was then struck with a barrage of attacks at light speed. The last blow struck him in the gut with so much sheer force, it caused him to cough up a puff of smoke as he was plowed through pillars of stone. Using his speed, Sonic broke out of his spin-dash and delivered one final kick to the dragon, in which Dorbickmon crashed into a stone his size.

"That's Game!" Sonic told him, "Hey, we should do this again sometime!" he gave him a thumbs up, but his smile faded when he small orbs of yellow light coming out of the rubble.

"What?" The hedgehog ran over only to watch as Dorbickmon is deteriorating into data.

"Gh…to think…It could be…..killed…..by a runt like you!" Dorbickmon himself. That word struck a hole in the hedgehogs heart; he immediately ran up as close as he could get to the dragon and extended his arm, holding the red emerald in his hand. "Grab the emerald" Sonic told him.

"Grr…why….should I listen….to you? The dragon snarled, "This…could all…be a trick your….trying to pull!…. You….gh…..little-"

"It wasn't my intention to kill you!" Sonic interrupted him. Dorbickmon paused after hearing this.

"…..if this is some kind of trick-"

"It's not!" Sonic reassured him. Dorbickmon reluctantly grabbed the emerald; it gave off a blinding light that healed the dragon's wounds. Dorbickmon stood up as Sonic turned around to recover the other emeralds. Dorbickmon turned to walk in the other direction. Sonic stored the emeralds inside the quills on his back and turned to see Dorbickmon walking away.

"Hmm….well, I don't know any of these parts…. And Chaos Control can't get me back home….he's my best chance at knowing where I am." Sonic made his decision and in the blink of an eye, caught up with the dragon.

"Don't follow me…" Dorbickmon growled at him, not even bothering to glance at him. Sonic in turn, only laughed as his reply, which angered him.

"What's so funny?" Dorbickmon growled.

"Nothing…" Sonic replied, "You just remind me of a certain black hedgehog I know. You act just like him." he smiled.

This confused Dorbickmon, but he ignored it and kept walking, with Sonic right behind him.

"So your name's Dorbickmon?" Sonic asked him. Dorbickmon didn't answer.

"Not much of a talker are you?" he added.

"Grr…..stop following me…" Dorbickmon growled, "You're annoying…".

Sonic chuckled, "I've been told that by the same person so many times…"

Dorbickmon became frustrated, "Why are you even following me in the first place?" he roared.

"Well" Sonic began, "I want to apologize for nearly killing you." Dorbickmon turned and looked at Sonic. "And I also want to thank you for the fun battle!" Sonic added. This only angered Dorbickmon further.

"Having fun in a battle? That's ridiculous!" Dorbickmon pondered in his mind, "This runt must be mocking me! He's lucky I don't crush his puny skull right now!"

"That…and you're the only one who knows where I am.; so I thought I'd just follow you until I figure out a way back into my own world."

"This shrimp isn't a Digimon?" Dorbickmon thought, "And he was able to defeat me?" Dorbickmon clenched his fist in anger. Looking up at him, Sonic asked, "You okay?" Dorbickmon stood there for a minute and furiously answered "I'm FINE!" and stormed off. Sonic only sighed, "Nice to meet you too….." and followed.


	2. Taiki And Shoutmon, Digimon Legends!

*Author's Note: Before continuing on I want to thank the people for the reviews. It means a lot to me and gives me motivation to keep going. So here's Chapter 2!*

Chapter 2: Taiki and Shoutmon, Digimon Legends!

Dorbickmon kept walking, ignoring everything Sonic tried to get his attention; he was just some pest after all. Sonic on the other hand, kept looking up at the dragon every step of the way.

"You've been really quiet…." Sonic told him. Dorbickmon gave him the shoulder as usual.

"…you could at least say something…" Sonic commented; the pair trotted along the never-ending border of mountains until they came across the sound of water crashing down. Upon viewing, they came across a huge waterfall more colossal than Dorbickmon himself.

"Woah…" Sonic stood in awe of the place; he turned to Dorbickmon, "What is this place?"

Dorbickmon stood there in silence. Sonic walked in front of him and turned back to get a glimpse of him; he saw the usual look of seriousness in his eye, but under that, he saw a small look of remembrance, as if Dorbickmon had been here before.

"…..hmph…" he turned and proceeded into the forest.

"Wait up!" Sonic followed him, "He's been here before…?" he thought. As they departed, on the other side next to the waterfall, lying down on a branch of a lush green tree, a red dragon lays there in sleep. His head shaped like a V on top, with scars on his head and under his eyes, wearing black and white earmuffs that showed the symbol of a crown in the middle of them… Along with that, he wears a plate of white armor on his chest following a yellow scarf and a belt worn around his waist. His belly and forearms are colored white; he was deep in sleep noted by the drool coming out of his mouth. His shift in position caused him to fall over and land on his head.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" he shouted in pain, as he stood up and held his head.

"Ugh…..my head…I need to stop moving so much in my sleep...," he groaned as he stretched his arms and legs.

"Hm?" he turned to see both Sonic and Dorbickmon, and his eyes widen with shock, "That's…!"

Sonic continued strolling alongside Dorbickmon and after a while, worked up the guts to ask.

"So….have you been there before?" Dorbickmon slightly turned his head to look at him.

"That waterfall...you looked as though you've been there…"

Knowing the runt wouldn't stop asking, he sternly responded," What's it matter to you? Where I've been is of no concern to you," he continued walking

"…..no need to be such a grouch" Sonic muttered, the two walked along until they reached the exit and were now crossing grasslands with flowers of all variety around them.

"Nice place…" Sonic thought to himself, and turned to Dorbickmon, who once again had that small glimpse of remembrance on his face. Sonic became fed up.

"Ok, I've been quiet long enough…." Dorbickmon turned to look at him.

"Look. I respect that you're not going to tell me anything about yourself, but can you at least tell me where the heck am I?" Sonic crossed his arms; Dorbickmon on the other hand, just glared at him, and if it were to get rid of this pest, then he'd answer him.

"You are…" however his answer was cut short when he saw a fireball come at them and leapt out of the way to avoid it.

"What the-?" Sonic turned to look at the attacker, and saw another small red dragon, and alongside him, saw a boy with brown hair that spiked outwards slightly. Wearing a pair of goggles on his head, with silver colored eyes, a red shirt that's white on the right side, and a yellow crown-like symbol near his chest, with a pair of red sneakers and light-brown colored shorts.

"Who are…?"

"Get away from him!" the kid yelled at Sonic as the small dragon charged at Dorbickmon. Yelling, "Rowdy Rocker!" he attempted to hit Dorbickmon with his Microphone-like weapon; however, Dorbickmon avoided it.

"What are you talking about? Who are you guys?" Sonic questioned the kid.

"My name's Kudou Taiki, and that over there is my Digimon partner Shoutmon."

"Digimon? What is that?" Sonic asked, taking Taiki by surprise.

"Your aren't a Digimon?"

"No!" Sonic told him," and what's a kid doing here? Where am I?" Taiki took a deep breath, he didn't expect anything less from Dorbickmon to not tell Sonic where he was or what was going on, he paused for a bit and answered the hedgehog's question.

"This place is known as the Digital World, where creatures known as Digimon live. They live, breathe and feel pain like we do. Shoutmon's a Digimon, as well as Dorbickmon."

"Then why are you attacking him?" Sonic interrupted him.

"…not all Digimon are good. Some have tried to take over this world for their own gain, injuring innocent Digimon. An army known as the Bagra Army tried to take over this world for their own gain. They had many force, but of all their officers; the Seven Death Generals were the highest ranked and most powerful in the army….Dorbickmon was one of them…"

"!"

"He's hurt many Digimon for his own gain and pleasure, you can't trust him."

Sonic stayed in silence as he tried to understand what Taiki had just told him. Meanwhile, Dorbickmon and Shoutmon have been battling it out.

"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon formed a ball of flames and launched it at Dorbickmon, who jumped out of the way to avoid it, and with the flash of his eyes, tried to trap Shoutmon in the ground; however, Shoutmon jumped back to avoid getting caught in his trap. He formed another fireball and launched it at Dorbickmon.

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!" Dorbickmon sent out a blast of fire from the cannons on his chest to counter Shoutmon's attack. Both attacks collided in an explosion of flames. Out of the smoke, another attack caught Dorbickmon off guard and hit him dead on. He grunted in pain, and was distracted that he didn't see Shoutmon jump towards him out of the smoke.

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon assaulted Dorbickmon with a fury of attacks using his microphone, pushing the dragon back; he grunted in pain, but held his ground and hit Shoutmon with a blow to the face. Shoutmon was sent flying but managed to get himself together and land safely on the ground.

"*Tch* so you got better…." Dorbickmon growled; Shoutmon only stood there, carefully watching Dorbickmon in case he tried anything. He charged at him again with the mike in his hand. Dorbickmons eyes flashed and Shoutmon immediately recognized the attack and jumped upward as a sinkhole opened up under him.

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!" Dorbickmon roared as he fired another attack, Shoutmon threw his mike in the air, then formed two balls of fire and hurled them at the attack shouting, "Rock Damashi!" Both attacks collided again as Shoutmon took hold of his microphone and attempted to hit Dorbickmon with it, when, to both of their surprise, Sonic had stepped in and stopped Shoutmon's attack with his bare hands. Shoutmon leapt away, landing next to Taiki, who was also caught off guard by Sonics actions.

"What are you doing?" Shoutmon asked; Dorbickmon just kept looking at the hedgehog with a slight glare.

"Look, I may not know what's happened here between you all, but Dorbickmon here has been helping me somewhat. Even if he doesn't do it out of gratitude, or even at all, he's been helping me."

Both of them stood in silence for a moment.

"Even so, being around him can still put you in danger" Taiki told him, though it put a smile on Sonics face.

"It'll liven things up then!" he replied, again catching Shoutmon and Taiki off guard.

"I've had my share of battles." Sonic turned to Shoutmon," How about it? Care to go a round?"

The offer put a grin on the dragons face, "Alright, but I'm warning you I won't go easy!"

"I never asked you to!" Sonic replied eagerly. As the two went to opposite sides, Dorbickmon, to Taiki's surprise, stayed to watch, however only so he could figure out where he went wrong in his fight with the hedgehog.

Sonic and Shoutmon turned to face each other; and they were off charging at each other the following moment. Sonic made the first move as he jumped up, curled into a ball and attacked with a homing attack. Shoutmon took out his microphone and blocked it easily. Sonic broke out of his attack and used his momentum to kick the mike out of Shoutmons hands. Shoutmon leapt away, and prepared himself for close combat as Sonic charged at him and threw a punch. Shoutmon dodged it with ease and retaliated with an uppercut, however Sonic avoided his attack and delivered a kick, which Shoutmon ducked to avoid and went in for another attack, attempting to kick him as well. Sonic jumped up and both of them exchanged a blow to each others face. They leapt away from each other as Shoutmon formed a fireball in his hand.

"Rock Damashi!" he hurled it at Sonic, who countered by spin dashing at an incredibly fast speed it caused a shockwave to form from it and block Shoutmons attack. Shoutmon gave a confident grin.

"You're not half bad." he told the hedgehog, the microphone fell and Shoutmon caught it without even looking at it. Sonic grinned as well as the two resumed their battle.

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon unleashed a fury of attacks using his mike as a staff. Sonic dodged the assault and jumped away as Shoutmon slammed the mike vertically onto the ground, causing the terrain to crack. Sonic then countered by hitting Shoutmon with a spin-dash. Shoutmon grunted in pain as he was rammed into a boulder; Sonic broke out of his spin-dash and leapt away. To his surprise, he had barely avoided a fireball that had come out of the smoke, but was unaware it was a diversion as Shoutmon came up from in front and delivered an uppercut, followed by hitting Sonic with his microphone, causing the hedgehog to land a few feet away. Both of them caught their breath, and put a grin on their faces.

"Quite impressive for a stranger" Shoutmon complimented him.

"I could say the same thing about you…." Sonic replied.

"Got a name?"

"Yeah I got a name…" Sonic replied, "I'm the worlds fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Heh…well you certainly are a strong one for someone who's not a Digimon…" Shoutmon told him, "however, it's about time I kick it up a notch!" Shoutmon turned to his partner, "Hey Taiki! Let's show him!"

Taiki nodded, and from his pocket took out what looks like a small red device. The green-lit screen started to emanate a golden light as the symbol W appeared on the screen.

Taiki rose the device in the air," Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!"

The bright light then engulfed Shoutmon, taking Sonic by surprise.

"What the-?"

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!"

"This energy…" Sonic thought, "It feels like the energy emanated from the Chaos Emeralds when I transform into Super Sonic…does that mean….he has a super form as well?"

This new form resembled Shoutmon, however he was taller and no longer red, but a golden armored version of himself, his V crest was bigger and along with his body, was clad in golden armor, his legs now resembling blades as he boasts two small cannons near his chest.

"Chou Shinka, OmegaShoutmon!

"Omega…..Shoutmon?" Sonic questioned, Dorbickmon only gave a slight glare of anger.

"Hmph…"

OmegaShoutmon charged at Sonic, as the hedgehog curled up into a ball and attacked with a spin-dash; however, OmegaShoutmon easily caught him with his bare hand and threw the hedgehog at the ground, breaking Sonic out of his attack. He then jumped up and started to dive straight at Sonic, turning his legs into blades, he engulfed them in flames.

"Beat Slash!" with a kick he hurled the blast of fire at Sonic.

"Woah!" Sonic jumped out of the way, "Looks like my normal attacks won't work on him anymore…"

OmegaShoutmon engulfed his hands in flames and attacked with a barrage of fireballs yelling, "Hard Rock Damashi!"

Sonic dodged his assault and curled up into his spin-dash, however this time spheres of light started being absorbed by him. Dorbickmon immediately recognized the technique.

"That's what he used to defeat me…" he gave a slight growl and started to analyze Sonics attack. OmegaShoutmon flew at Sonic, who had just finished charging his attack and now stands in a runners stance.

"Ready!" He waited for OmegaShoutmon to get close enough, and when he was face to face with Sonic, the hedgehog unleashed his attack.

"GO!" Sonic spin-dashed into OmegaShoutmon at point-blank range, taking the dragon off guard and was hit at full force in his gut. Sonic broke out and used the momentum to kick OmegaShoutmon away and when his feet touched the ground, curled up and started recharging his attack. OmegaShoutmon rebounded from the attack.

"Heh….you're a stronger opponent than I thought…" he stood up, "But now its time to finish it…" OmegaShoutmon let out a yell as he engulfed himself entirely in a bright yellow aura as Sonic finished charging up.

"Ready!"

"Go OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki yelled.

"GO!" Sonic attacked.

"Okay! Omega the Fusion!" the aura resonating from his body took the form of another Digimon, who had white armor, a white cape that was red on the inside, and sported an orange arm that hid a sword and another blue arm which hid a cannon in it. OmegaShoutmon charged at his opponent. Both of them collided in a huge blast of energy that ravaged the land they were fighting in.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki yelled; Dorbickmon stood silent. When the smoke cleared, both Sonic and OmegaShoutmon were standing, both filled with exhaustion, both breathing heavily. OmegaShoutmon then sported a grin on his face, causing Sonic to sport one as well.

"Alright…" OmegaShoutmon was engulfed in the same bright light, and when it faded he was back to his normal self, "…I've seen enough…"

"Huh?" Sonic questioned, Shoutmon however, only smiled at him.

"Its clear to me that you're able to handle yourself, quite well if I may add…"

Sonic gave a smile and extended his arm out, Shoutmon gave a slight chuckle and they both shook hands.

"And don't think for a second that I was giving it my all, because I wasn't even trying!" Shoutmon told him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Sonic replied; Shoutmon walked back to his partner as Sonic turned to see Dorbickmon walking away, and quickly followed behind.

" You know..." Shoutmon told Taiki, "He kind of reminds me of me…"

Taiki smiled at his partner and the two quickly made a choice and followed after Sonic and Dorbickmon. However, on a nearby hill, another boy was standing, having seen the whole battle. He has a light yellow-colored hair and wears a blue jacket with dark-gray pants and blue-colored pants.

"Interesting….he managed to give Taiki and Shoutmon a good match…"

From his pocket, a deep sounding voice came out from a device similar to Taiki's, only it was dark blue instead of red.

"Kiriha…what's your command?" it asked.

"None for now Greymon…but to keep watching…" he replied, and walked down the hill.

*Again thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!*


	3. The Hot Blooded Duo!

**Chapter 3: The Hot Blooded Duo!**

With Taiki and Shoutmon added to the group, Sonic and Dorbickmon kept walking. During that time, Taiki explained to Sonic everything he was confused about.

"So that device you used is a Xros Loader."

"Yes, it allows me to store digimon inside it, as well as perform a DigiXros, where two or more Digimon combine into one, or Chou Shinka, which is when a digimon super digivolves."

"I see..." Sonic looked up at Dorbickmon, who paid no attention to the hedgehog. Sonic brushed it off, and took out the blue Chaos Emerald from the quills on his back.

"What's that?" Taiki asked.

"It's a Chaos Emerald." Sonic replied.

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Shoutmon asked.

"It's a jewel that contains limitless power, this is only one of seven, but it alone contains enough power to wipe out entire cities."

The word _power_ peaked Dorbickmons curiosity as he stopped to listen.

"What happens if you get all seven?" Taiki asked.

"Collect all seven...and you could take over entire worlds."

"!"

"But don't worry! There in good hands." Sonic reassured them, "They can be neutralized by the Master Emerald!"

"The Master Emerald?"

"Yes, it alone has infinite power. My friend Knuckles spends his time guarding it."

"I see..."

"Has there ever been a time you couldn't protect it?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yes, in that situation Knuckles breaks the Master Emerald into pieces and they scatter around our world."

"Woah..."

"Don't worry, he can put it back together."

"I see..."

As they trotted along, night began to fall as they headed out of the mountains and into a dark forest, scattered with many dead trees and blue flames that lit parts of the forest. The moon came into view as the sky cleared up.

"Woah...talk about dark..."

"This is Vampire Land. It use to be ruled by the Death General NeoVamdemon."

"I see..."

Dorbickmon stood in silence; he thought over what the hedgehog told him about the emerald.

_Limitless power..._ he thought.

"Hey Dorbickmon, you alright?" Sonic asked him. Dorbickmon turned his head and kept walking.

"Still as serious as ever..." Sonic sighed, and he followed, with Taiki & Shoutmon right behind them. After traveling through the forest they came across a cliff, and in the distance a castle was in view.

"Woah..."

Dorbickmon headed up the trail, and the three followed. The farther they traveled, the higher and steeper the trail became.

"Careful..."

They carefully trekked onward; however part of the trail had been cut off, leaving a huge gap between the rest of the trail.

"Damn..." Sonic muttered; even at top speed he wouldn't be able to make it. Dorbickmon however, got distance, and then sprinted towards the gap. At the last minute he jumped across the gap, but wasn't going to make it.

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaimed.

However, Dorbickmons eyes flashed and the ground moved upward, creating a pillar of stone he landed on and jumped again, landing on the other side of the trail.

"Hey! Dorbickmon! Mind helping us out?" Sonic asked; Dorbickmon trekked onward, leaving the three there.

"..."

"Well, time to find another way there." Shoutmon turned to head back when the cliff started shaking.

"Oh no..."

The part of the trail they were on collapsed as they fell into the abyss.

"Gah!"

"Quick Taiki! Let me-"

Shoutmon was cut off when he spotted a purple streak of light heading their way.

"!"

"Go, Arresterdramon!" a familiar voice shouted.

"That's-"

As the streak of light got closer, it turned out to be a Digimon. It resembled a purple mechanical dragon with red armor on his chest, black pants, gold gloves and legwarmers; green eyes and an anchor-blade for a tail. He caught the three before they hit the ground. Taiki looked at the boy riding the digimon.

"Guess that means you owe me one Taiki!"

"Tagiru!"

They landed on the other side of the trail where Arresterdramon put the three on the ground.

"Thanks, Tagiru." Taiki told him. The boy wore blue shorts and a darker blue shirt, which had a star on it. He wore blue goggles with yellow lenses, his hair was a light brown, with one of the strands colored red and his eyes were yellow.

"Who's he?" Sonic asked.

"This is Tagiru, one of our friends." Taiki told him.

"Weird, I've never seen a digimon like you before..." Tagiru commented.

"He isn't a digimon Tagiru. He's from another world."

"Another world?!" Tagiru and Arresterdramon exclaimed.

"Yes." Sonic responded. Arresterdramon was engulfed in a bright light which faded away swiftly; he was now a small dragon that had mostly purple fur and some white fur on his chest and arms. He wore red armor on his chest, and wielded a hammer for a tail. His eyes were teal-colored and he had an X shaped mark on his forehead.

"How'd you end up here?" the purple dragon asked.

"Well...one minute I was running...then an earthquake struck...and after that the sky turned weird, like if it was data."

"I see..."

"I'm Sonic!" he introduced himself.

"I'm Tagiru, and this is my partner Gumdramon."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"So Taiki, what are you guys doing here? Hardly the place to go for a walk..."

"We we're following someone, but the trail broke off."

"I see..."

"We're about to catch up to him." Sonic added.

"Mind if we join for a while? We haven't seen any digimon around here to hunt."

Sonic remembered what Taiki had told him, that there are some humans in the digital world who can hunt Digimon and add them to their Xros Loaders in the case they needed help. It confused him, but he went along with it.

"Alright." Sonic responded, and they walked onward.

After the long trek, they reached the dark castle; the whole atmosphere around them changed when they stepped in front of the gate.

"This place feels...haunted..."

"Dorbickmons somewhere in there..." Sonic told them, and walked in, however he was hit with a blast of fire.

"Gah!"

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog stood up as the others ran up to him.

"You ok?!"

"Yeah...what was that?" Sonic shook his head and looked around. A colossal beast landed behind him as he turned to look. It had the body of a dragon, the tail of a dinosaur, the head of an insect, the wings of both an angel and devil, the legs of a wolf and four arms, each of a different animal.

"A Wild Kimeramon!"

It roared as it started to run amok, destroying its surroundings.

"Hmph...so Kimeramon has returned..." a voice told itself; it had been looking out of one of the castle towers.

"Your little entourage is out there, Dorbickmon."

"They are not with me..."

"Do you tell yourself that in denial? They were following you over here." it responded.

Dorbickmon growled, "Quit the jokes NeoVamdemon, before I get angry..."

"Still quick to anger..." NeoVamdemon responded," Anger might be your source of power, but you're blinded by it. A calm mind is a strong mind."

Dorbickmon turned away from NeoVamdemon in anger. NeoVamdemon was slightly shorter than Dorbickmon, had red eyes with a mask over his face. His body was purple, and had spike protruding out of parts of his body similar to Dorbickmons. However his arms were longer and less muscular, but he was able to extend them at will. He had dark yellow-green hair and devil-like wings. His eyes took an interest when he spotted Sonic.

"Hm? That blue runt down there I've never seen before."

Dorbickmon went over and looked.

Sonic ran at the Kimeramon, who tried to crush him with his arm. Sonic jumped, landed on one of the arms, then jumped onto another when Kimeramon tried to shake him off. He jumped at Kimeramon, rolled up into a ball, and hit Kimeramon with a Homing attack. The beast grunted in pain

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon hit the Kimeramon with his microphone. It fell back as Gumdramon attacked.

"Ran-Gum Break!"

His hammer tail grew to three times its size and hit Kimeramon in the stomach. It roared in pain.

"Coordination..." NeoVamdemon told Dorbickmon, "It looks as though he could be a formidable opponent."

Dorbickmon stood in silence, giving a glare at the hedgehog.

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon attacked with a barrage of fireballs shout out of his mouth. The three dodged the assault.

"Attack together!" Sonic yelled and curled up into a spin-dash.

"Rock Damashi!"

"Fire Vortex!"

All three attacked at once and hit Kimeramon dead on, who roared in pain. Sonic landed on the ground and ran around Kimeramon increasing his speed until he was unable to be seen.

"Sonic Wind!"

As he ran around, Kimeramon was engulfed completely in an enormous blue tornado which slashed at his body as if it were a blade. He roared in pain, and fell to the ground as the tornado faded away. The Kimeramon got up, and started losing control since it had become enraged. It fired Heat Viper all over the place, which melted anything it came in contact with.

"Woah!" Sonic jumped out of the way, and the others took cover.

"Its become angered..." NeoVamdemon told Dorbickmon, "Now nothing will calm it down..."

Sonic ran over to the others.

"Any plans?"

"Digivolve, then hit him all at once." Taiki told him.

"Got it, I'll keep him busy." Sonic responded as he jumped back into the action.

"Hey, big tall and ugly!" he yelled at Kimeramon, who turned back and fired Heat Viper, but Sonic dodged it.

"Catch me if you can!"

Sonic ran to the other side as Kimeramon attacked him.

"All right, lets go!"

"Right!"

Both Taiki and Tagiru raised their Xros Loaders in the air.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!"

"Gumdramon, Chou Shinka!"

Both Shoutmon and Gumdramon were engulfed in light.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!"

"Gumdramon, Chou Shinka!"

Sonic watched as the two digivolved, however Kimeramon had grabbed him.

"AH!"

"Chou Shinka, OmegaShoutmon!"

"Chou Shinka, Arresterdramon!"

Sonic struggled to get out of Kimeramons grip.

"Hard Rock Damashi!" OmegaShoutmon hurled a barrage of fireballs at Kimeramons body.

"Spin Caliper!" Arresterdramon struck Kimeramon with his tail. It roared in pain and released its grip on Sonic, who ran over to the two.

"Alright, all at once!" Taiki shouted.

"Right!"

"Omega The Fusion!"

"Prism Garret!"

Both of them attacked along with Sonic, who rolled up into a ball and attacked with a spin-dash. Arresterdramon had disappeared into into many different forms of light. All three attacks hit dead on. Kimeramon roared in pain, as he fell on the floor unconscious. Sonic noticed as three purple rings formed around him.

"Huh?"

"Alright Tagiru, you take this hunt." Taiki told him; Tagiru nodded and the Kimeramon went into his Xros Loader.

"Hunt complete!"

"Interesting...that "Sonic" character is a lot stronger than he lets on..." NeoVamdemon told Dorbickmon, who clenched his fist in anger. NeoVamdemon noticed it.

"You fought him before haven't you...?" he asked. Dorbickmon suppressed his urge to hit NeoVamdemon for even mentioning that to him. It filled him with anger for having lost to such a runt like him; he walked away.

"...hmph." NeoVamdemon turned to look out of the tower.

"You two work well together." Sonic told Taiki and Tagiru.

"Thanks, Taiki" Tagiru told him.

"Anytime."

Tagiru nodded as Arresterdramon picked him up.

"We'll see you guys later."

"Right.

Arresterdramon then jumped into the air and flew away. Sonic turned to see Dorbickmon walk out of the front gate.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"...hmph" Dorbickmon turned to leave, however an explosion was heard in one of the towers.

"What?!"

Dorbickmon rushed back in as the others followed. When they reached the top, NeoVamdemon was on the floor, deteriorating into data.

"N-neovamdemon!" Taiki exclaimed.

Dorbickmon walked over as NeoVamdemon looked over as he gasped for air; Dorbickmon kneeled down.

"Looks...like...I've met...with a terrible fate... the same one the other three met with..." he told Dorbickmon, who stayed in silence as he saw NeoVamdemon fade away. They all heard his last words.

"He...is back..."

Taiki and Shoutmon were in shock after hearing that; Sonic looked over in confusion.

"Who's back...who's he talking about...?"

Taiki and Shoutmon stayed in silence for a minute.

"...DarkKnightmon." Shoutmon muttered.


	4. A Deal Of Power

**Chapter 4: A Deal Of Power**

Sonic rushed around, jumping from tree to tree, overlooking the cliff-side for any hint as to who attacked NeoVamdemon at the castle. He slid down the rocky slope and ran back towards the castle. Upon arrival, OmegaShoutmon and Taiki returned as well.

"Find anything?" Sonic asked.

"No..." Taiki responded, "We didn't find a clue..."

"I see..." Sonic crossed his arms, "Can you tell me a bit more about this DarkKnightmon?"

OmegaShoutmon and Taiki glanced at each other for a moment, then turned to Sonic.

"He's an evil, deceptive digimon. DarkKnightmon uses anyone for his own gain and tosses them away like trash when he doesn't need them..."

"Wow..."

"Dorbickmon was used by him...along with many others..."

Sonic glanced around, but saw no sign of the red dragon.

"Where is he...?"

"I saw him go near the river..." Taiki responded.

"Alright." Sonic sped off to find him.

At the nearby river Dorbickmon splashed water on his face to wipe away his tiredness.

"Its been a long time...Dorbickmon the Fire-Fury"

"!" Dorbickmon turned around to see a familiar digimon, who filled him with anger, "You..!"

Clad in black armor, he wielded an ax on his left shoulder and a double-sided spear in his right hand. He had a black and blue cape, wore a helmet to conceal his face, leaving only his sinister yellow eyes to be seen. He adorned a yellow crest on his chest and his armor under it resembled a skull.

"DarkKnightmon..." Dorbickmon growled.

"Not delighted to see me? Not surprising...after all I did get rid of your fellow death general..."

"Grr...!"

"That makes four down...leaving only you, Olegmon and Apollomon to deal with...but I'm not here to fight...I am here to offer you a proposition..."

Dorbickmon kept quiet, growling and glaring at the knight as he stayed vigilant for any sneak attacks DarkKnightmon would pull off.

"...all I ask is that you rejoin me..."

"And why the hell would I do that..." Dorbickmon gritted his teeth in anger, disgusted by the offer.

"Because...I can see it in you...your anger that is...it's not directed at me as much as it is to that new friend of yours, isn't that right...?"

"He's not my friend..."

"You make it appear like he is...or is that just new-found respect after he stepped on your pride by defeating you in battle..."

"Grr...!"

"Hey! Dorbickmon!" a voice called out.

"I'll leave you to think about my deal..." DarkKnightmon told him as he vanished in a dark light. Sonic arrived at the seen seconds later and ran up to Dorbickmon.

"You ok...?" he asked, only to be answered by the silent treatment. Dorbickmon rose to his feet and walked off, heading back to the castle with Sonic following. Taiki and Shoutmon were conversing with each other when they arrived.

"I see you're still sticking around..." Shoutmon told Dorbickmon, who merely tilted his head away with his usual _hmph_. Shoutmon rolled his eyes.

"Any leads on DarkKnightmon?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet, but we called a friend who'd be able to help."

"Who'd you call?"

"Aonuma Kiriha."

The moment he heard that name, Dorbickmon stormed off.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed; he turned back to Shoutmon, "What was that about?"

"Kiriha was the one who defeated Dorbickmon back when he was a Death General."

"Oh..."

"He's still fumed about it I'm guessing." Shoutmon added.

"Looks like it...I'm gonna go check on him." Sonic replied before running off to find the dragon. He searched the forest to find the red drake stomping a tree under his foot in anger. The dragon growled under his breath as smoke released from his nostrils when he exhaled.

"Blowing off some steam?" Sonic crossed his arms. Dorbickmon glared back at him.

"You..." he snarled. The dragon stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I've wasted enough time with you pests..." he muttered under his breath. Sonic watched him walk off; the hedgehog sighed as he walked back towards the rest of the group.

"You really are just like him..." he muttered.

Strolling back to Taiki and Shoutmon, they met up with him and conversed.

"Where's Dorbickmon?" Shoutmon asked.

"He left..." Sonic sighed.

"Not surprising if my name being mentioned ticked him off." another voice responded. Sonic glanced over to the speaker.

"Sonic, this is Aonuma Kiriha, general of the Blue Flare army."

Sonic looked at the blond haired boy.

"Dorbickmon and I aren't exactly on peaceful grounds..." Kiriha added, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic responded as they shook hands.

"Likewise" he replied as he turned back, "These are my partners, Greymon and MailBirdramon."

Sonic glanced back at the two digimon behind Kiriha. Greymon resembled a cobalt-blue tyrannosaurus with dark orange stripes and red eyes. He wielded a cannon on the end of his tail and a metal helmet with horns made of pure steel. MailBirdramon on the other hand, bears resemblance a fully mechanized raptor with six engines on the back of it's wings, along with adorning a long tail whose tip resembled a giant claw, yellow eyes and a cannon on its chest.

"So this little rodent manage to beat Dorbickmon?" Greymon asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not a rodent! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic retorted.

"Please excuse Greymon, he can be a bit of a hard-head." MailBirdramon apologized for his comrades remark. Greymon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I was only joking..." he muttered.

"Where did Dorbickmon storm off to?" Kiriha asked. Sonic glanced over and pointed eastward.

"Somewhere towards those mountains."

"He must be going back to Dragon Land." Taiki responded, "We should be able to catch up to him."

"Alright." Kiriha took out his Xros Loader; it emitted a bright light which engulfed Greymon as he was stored inside. He, along with Shoutmon and Taiki hopped onto MailBirdramon's back.

"Need a ride?" he asked Sonic.

"Nah, there isn't anywhere I can't run to!" he eagerly responded.

"As you wish..."

The engines on MailBirdramon's wings released a bright light as he took flight towards the mountains. Sonic followed them, speeding off through the forest.

Dorbickmon on the other hand, was walking out of the barren forest and was about to enter the mountain range.

"Returning home..?" a familiar voice coldly responded. Dorbickmon quickly turned around.

"DarkKnightmon..."

"Abandoning your friends I see..."

"Those pests are not my friends..." Dorbickmon snarled..

"By my observation it seems like they want to be your friends..."

"I don't need any so-called friends..." the dragon snarled.

"So...have you though about my offer...?" DarkKnightmon asked.

"I did...and you can take it and shove it down your own throat..." Dorbickmon growled as he stormed off to the mountains.

"...how unfortunate, that means you won't gain the power I was going to give you..."

The red drake halted in his tracks and turned back to the knight.

"...that's right." DarkKnightmon responded.

"You see him anywhere...?" Shoutmon asked.

"No, but he couldn't have gotten far.." MailBirdramon responded as he shifted his engines to fly at twice his current speed. Meanwhile Sonic dashed through the forest.

"Where are you..."

He glanced upward to see Taiki and the others above him.

"Looks like they caught up!"

While he was distracted he tripped over a fallen branch.

"Ah!"

He lost his footing and crashed into something.

"Ow..." Sonic glanced upward to notice a huge insect-like creature with huge pincers. It had brown hair and a red like pattern on its body and wings.

"Uh-oh..."

"Rahh!" it roared. Sonic bolted out of the scene with it chasing behind him.

"Hm?" MailBirdramon glanced down to see Sonic being chased around. He turned to Kiriha, "It seems he has gotten into trouble."

The three looked down.

"An Okuwamon..."

"We'll handle it." Kiriha told Taiki, "You keep searching."

"Alright..."

Shoutmon digivolved and Taiki jumped onto his shoulder. They both split up as Sonic was backed to a wall.

"Nice bug...I didn't mean to ram into you..." he nervously told it as it closed in with its pincers.

"I don't think you would enjoy eating hedgehogs, we're very spiky..." he added. The digimon charged in to bite when MailBirdramon slammed into the insect.

"Thanks..." Sonic told him.

"If that's your tactic of battle, then you'll have a hard time against stronger opponents..." MailBirdramon told the hedgehog.

"It was an accident! Plus I'm not exactly eager to start up fights with random insects!" he retorted. Okuwamon charged at them; MailBirdramon swung around and hit the insect with his tail, knocking it into the wall. Sonic backed away to avoid the falling debris.  
"Let's finish this quickly MailBirdramon." Kiriha told MailBirdramon and took out his Xros Loader.

"Greymon! MailBirdramon!" DigiXros!"

The screen lit up as MailBirdramon was engulfed in a light.

"DigiXros!"

The light dissipated, revealing Greymon to have gained MailBirdramon's wings. His tail resembled MailBirdramon's neck and head as he adorned armor on his chest and legs. Armed with the claw MailBirdramon had on his tail now on Greymon's left arm and adorning a more mechanized helmet with a red tinted window serving as his sight, he let out a roar.

"MetalGreymon!"

"So that's what a DigiXros looks like..." Sonic muttered.

"Trident Arm!" With his weapon emitting a red glow, MetalGreymon hit Okuwamon in the face, knocking the insect into the mountain again. It screeched in pain.

"Quick! Before he recovers!" Kiriha commanded.

"Right." MetalGreymon responded as he took to the skies.

"Giga Destroyer!" He shot out eight blasts of energy from his cannons that all closed in on Okuwamon, hitting him and engulfing the surrounding area in an explosion as Sonic jumped out of the blast range.

"Too close..."

When the smoke faded he saw three familiar purple rings surround Okuwamon as he was transferred into Kiriha's Xros Loader.

"That was a swift reaction." he told Sonic, "Your speed must be your source of power."

"Yeah." Sonic responded. Kiriha took out a communicator resembling a watch.

"Hey, Taiki, are you there?" he called out.

"K...kiriha..." he heard what sounded like a weak Taiki utter.

"Taiki! What happened?!" he exclaimed.

"Dor...bick...mon...he's.."

Sonic ran over, "What?! What about Dorbickmon?!"

As they stood there, another sinister voice responded.

"If you want Taiki and Shoutmon to live...then you'll come to Dragon Drop..."

"DarkKnightmon..." Kiriha muttered in slight anger.

"And Dorbickmon has a special message for the one called Sonic..."

Sonic listened in as a growling Dorbickmon took over.

"You...hedgehog...you have exacerbated me long enough...you and I will meet at the peak of Dragon Drop at dawn...and we will settle this...I will ascertain that I am the stronger of us both...and I will take great pleasure in pulverizing your carcass into the ground..."

Sonic kept silent as he listened.

"If I don't see you come tomorrow's sunrise...then your friends will suffer the consequences..." Dorbickmon growled as the called ended abruptly.

"Dorbickmon..."

"He's rejoined with DarkKnightmon...looks like he hasn't changed as much as Taiki told me..."

"...did you hear his voice...?" Sonic muttered, "It sounded different..."

"What do you mean...?"

"It sounded darker, a bit more bestial than his normal blunt voice..."

"You think DarkKnightmon is controlling him..?" Kiriha asked.

"Maybe..." Sonic uttered.

"Hmm..."

"...I'm going to fight him..." Sonic declared, catching Kiriha and MetalGreymon by surprise.

Sonic turned to both of them, "I'll keep him busy, meanwhile you two save Taiki and Shoutmon. It's me he wants...I'll find out what's wrong with him..."

Kiriha turned to MetalGreymon. He doubted Sonic's ability to match up to Dorbickmon, being that now Dorbickmon was serious and was not going to underestimate the hedgehog's surprises. Since he was the one to defeat him last time, Kiriha felt it would be easier if he and MetalGreymon took Dorbickmon while Sonic saved Taiki and Shoutmon. But this situation was not his to deal with matters like that, so he reluctantly accepted.

"Alright...we'll let you handle Dorbickmon, but you better know what you're doing."

"I do." Sonic reaffirmed him.

"...alright." Kiriha responded, "Here's the plan..."


	5. A Burning Rescue

**Chapter 5: A Burning Rescue**

Dusk settled in over Dragon Land, as both Taiki and Shoutmon struggled to free themselves from the boulder they were trapped into by Dorbickmon's Burning The Dragon technique.

"Damn...it's no use, we're completely stuck..." Shoutmon told his partner. The two looked over to DarkKnightmon and Dorbickmon.

"What do you think they're planning...?" the king asked.

"I don't know...but there's no doubt DarkKnightmon will want us dead." Taiki responded. The duo saw Dorbickmon start walking back to them.

"Maybe I can convince Dorbickmon to help us."

Shoutmon turned to his partner, astounded.

"Taiki, that's crazy! What makes you think he won't kill you?!"

"From what we've seen, Dorbickmon's anger isn't directed at us, otherwise he would have tried to kill us back in Vampire Land. My guess is he willingly accepted whatever DarkKnightmon offered so he could use it against him once he finished off Sonic."

"Uh-huh..." Shoutmon paused for a bit, then nodded. "Ok...just be careful, DarkKnightmon took your Xros Loader away, so don't push your luck with Dorbickmon."

"I won't..." Taiki muttered. The Death General looked out at the horizon of Dragon Land's mountains enshrouded by the darkness of night, as he waited for the hedgehog to show up so that he may settle the score. From Taiki's view, the boy could sense something was different in the dragon. His usual glare seemed to cover up a deeper thirst for revenge.

"Dorbickmon." the boy called out to him. The drake turned back to him, growling.

"Quiet brat..."

"No." Taiki responded, "I need to know. Why are you doing this?"

"That's none of your business..." Dorbickmon snarled.

"You know well enough that DarkKnightmon used you and the other Death Generals." Taiki told him, angering Dorbickmon. "He just killed NeoVamdemon a few days ago!"

"Shut up..."

"I know you wouldn't do this willingly." Taiki continued, "The last thing you'd resort to is joining him. He offered you power didn't he?"

"I said shut your trap!" Dorbickmon barked.

"He made you a deal, so I'll offer you a better one. Help us get out of here, join us and we'll defeat him together!"

With a flash of Dorbickmon's eye, stalactites came out of the earth and the boulder, stopping a few inches from Taiki's neck.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"I told you to stay quiet!" Dorbickmon roared, "It's because of you and the blond haired brat that I've resorted to this! You all fill me with such anger that I'd do anything to watch you suffer!"

"...is it?" Taiki asked, "Or is it because of Sonic?"

The drake became enraged by the name, attempting to punch the boy, but changed his trajectory at the last second, hitting the boulder right next to Taiki's head.

"...Dorbickmon, I may not know you well, but you'd never turn to DarkKnightmon for help after what happened." Taiki told him, "You won't kill me, I know you won't. I can see it inside you."

The drake stayed silent, and walked off, "Don't act like you know me..."

"Well that didn't work..." Shoutmon sighed.

"Not as I planned, but I did learn something." Taiki responded.

"What did you see...?" Shoutmon asked. The boy looked over.

"He's losing his self-control." Taiki responded, "He moved his fist at the last second when he tried to hit me. Something's working inside him, taking him over."

"I see...well let's hope Kiriha can pull off a daring stratagem." Shoutmon responded.

"Right...

Dawn rose out of the horizon as Sonic and Kiriha arrived at the foot of Dragon Drop, which was a huge cliff about 150 yards high, with a waterfall cutting through it and the peak resembling a dragon's head.

"Wow...so that's Dragon's Drop, eh?" he asked.

"Yes." Kiriha responded, "Taiki and Shoutmon are there somewhere..."

"Right..."

"Remember, just as we planned." the boy told him.

"I get their attention, and while you distract them by attacking from above, I save Taiki and Shoutmon, then deal with Dorbickmon." Sonic responded. Kiriha nodded.

"Be cautious, DarkKnightmon will do anything to get his way, even using Dorbickmon as a shield."

"I will." Sonic nodded. He sprinted towards the cliff and started running up the side of it; all the while DarkKnightmon was preparing to finish off Shoutmon and Taiki.

"It looks as though time is up..." he told them.

"They'll be here, no matter what." Taiki reassured the knight.

"We will see..." the knight glanced at Dorbickmon, who walked up to the two, with his blade of flames in hand.

"Dorbickmon..." Taiki attempted to reason with him again, "I saw how you reacted to NeoVamdemon's death. To some point, you consider him your friend and comrade, as well as the other Death Generals. You were all planning to get back at DarkKnightmon. That can still happen if you help us! We'll get Apollomon and Olegmon and we'll fight DarkKnightmon together!"

A moment of complete silence filled the air, with no movements as Taiki looked into the dragon's violet eyes, and noticed a darker flame inside Dorbickmons eyes.

"...hmph." the drake raised his blade in the air, and was about to strike, when a voice called out to them.

"Looking for me?"

Dorbickmon and DarkKnightmon turned around to see a familiar hedgehog.

"Sorry I'm late Taiki."

"It's ok, we knew you'd come." the boy responded.

"Dorbickmon." Sonic called out, "Before we fight, I need to know. Why did you side with him?"

"So I could rip out apart after how you humiliated me during our first battle..."

"There's more to that story, I know there is." Sonic responded.

"And what makes you say that...?" Dorbickmon growled.

"Because of how you took the loss." the hedgehog replied, "You could have killed me when I healed you, but you didn't. From that, it tells me you respect a strong opponent, and that's why I know DarkKnightmon must have some control over you."

"Grr..!" Dorbickmon snarled, "Quit stalling and prepare yourself!"

"I am prepared, but I'm saving my friends first!"

"And how do you propose to accomplish that..." DarkKnightmon asked. Sonic pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald and showed it to them.

"With this."

"A Chaos Emerald...?" Shoutmon wondered.

"If you feel foolish enough to try, then go ahead." DarkKnightmon told him.

"With pleasure!" the hedgehog responded. In that instant, something soared up behind him, positioning itself in front of the sun.

"What?!"

"Plasma Railgun!" it roared, and attacked with an aerial shooting.

"Chaos Control!" the emerald gave off a bright light as Sonic vanished, reappearing in front of Taiki and Shoutmon, who were taken by surprise, and broke them out of their prison with a spin-dash.

"Thanks." Taiki told him. The hedgehog nodded, and vanished again. He hit DarkKnightmon on his side, causing the digimon to release his grip on Taiki's Xros Loader. Sonic reclaimed it and handed it back to it's owner.

"Now you can fight!"

Shoutmon nodded, "Alright! Taiki!"

The boy raised the Xros Loader in the air, "Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" It gave off a bright light which engulfed Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!"

As he digivolved, a dragon clad in golden armor, with matching wings and two blasters, one on his arm and the other on his tail, with red eyes, charged after DarkKnightmon; who in turn, avoided him.

"Plasma Railgun!" it roared and fired a burst of blue flames. DarkKnightmon avoided it, but it kept chasing after him.

"Chou Shinka, OmegaShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon, don't let him get away!" Kiriha ordered. He along with Taiki and OmegaShoutmon chased after the dark knight, leaving Sonic alone with Dorbickmon. The two stared each other down, and the silence was broken in one word.

"...Dorbickmon."

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!" Dorbickmon attacked with repeated bursts of flames. Sonic moved swiftly, avoiding the onslaught using his speed to make his approach. The Death General's eye flashed, causing the terrain to shift. Sonic leapt through the rising stalactites, using Triangle Jump to weave his way through and strike Dorbickmon with a Homing Attack to the drake's chest. The dragon grunted in pain, but held off the attack and retaliated by hitting him back to the ground. Sonic uncurled and avoided the dragon from stomping on him.

"He's serious this time...but there's something off about him..." Sonic muttered. The Death General summoned his blade of flames, noticing it's increase in size.

"His blade, it's grown bigger since our last battle!" Sonic's eyes widened with surprise.

"Tyrant Collbrande!" the drake's blade extended as he attacked with a vertical slash. Sonic jumped out of the way but the collision of the attack blew him away.

"Gah!"

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!" Dorbickmon fired a blast of flames. The hedgehog protected his vitals by curling up into a ball as the attack hit. He fell to the floor.

"As it should be..." Dorbickmon snarled.

"Urgh...he got stronger..." Sonic recovered from his fall, "Is it his anger that gives him strength...?"

The hedgehog was trapped into the ground.

"Ah!"

"Tyrant Collbrande!" the drake swung his sword at him. Sonic quickly grabbed the emerald as it gave off a bright light.

"Chaos Control!"

The attack hit just as the hedgehog evaded danger.

"Hmph..." the drake closed his eyes, and listened closely for the sound of movement, hearing the grass whistle in the wind. He waited for the moment to strike. Sonic appeared behind the Death General and attacked with a spin-dash. However, Dorbickmon intercepted him with the back of his hand, hitting the hedgehog.

"Guh!" Sonic was forced out of his attack and vanished again, appearing above the drake, who spotted him. He curled up into a spin-dash, gathering light energy, and blasted away into a Light Speed Attack. Dorbickmon prepared himself to defend, countering most of the hedgehog's initial assault, but Sonic struck the dragon on his stomach.

"Guh!"

The hedgehog quickly followed by hitting him under the drake's chin, knocking him upward, and the spin-dashed into his chest, hitting Dorbickmon into the ground, but he stood up, growling.

_Damn it...he's analyzed my attack pattern... _Sonic thought. Dorbickmon's blade started growing, much to the hedgehog's surprise.

"So anger's what powers that sword..."

"Tyrant Collbrande!" Dorbickmon attacked, as Sonic sprinted to get out of the swords huge trajectory. He narrowly avoided the attack, but was hit with the debris, distracting him from Dorbickmon's Dragon Breath Tonic Fire, which hit directly.

"Gah!"

Sonic was slammed into a tree, and slowly stood up as Dorbickmon walked over to him.

"Damn...he's wiping the floor with me..."

He turned to face the dragon, who merely gave him a cold glare.

"What did DarkKnightmon do to him...?"

"Plasma Railgun!" ZekeGreymon fired bursts of flames at DarkKnightmon, who narrowly avoided the attack.

"Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon attacked with a burst of flames fired from his foot. DarkKnightmon defended himself, and broke his fall by landing on the ground on his feet. OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon charged at him.

"Hmph..." the knight charged at them. Both OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon attempted to hit the knight's head, but he ducked and retaliated by hitting OmegaShoutmon with a blow to his gut and striking ZekeGreymon with his spear.

"Guh!" both of them grunted in pain as their momentum crashed them into the wall of the cliff.

"OmegaShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

"Is that all...?" DarkKnightmon scoffed, "I expected more from you two..."

"Damn...he's gotten stronger..." OmegaShoutmon growled. Both he and ZekeGreymon rose to their feet.

"OmegaShoutmon, you attack from the front, and I'll attack from the air." ZekeGreymon told him.

"Sounds like a plan!" OmegaShoutmon responded, and charged into battle.

"Hard Rock Damashi!" he fired spheres of flame at the dark knight, who evaded the attack. OmegaShoutmon quickly assaulted him with a barrage of blows. ZekeGreymon quickly took to the skies.

"Plasma Railgun!" he fired continuously at the two, who evaded it as they fought. OmegaShoutmon ducked and hit DarkKnightmon, hitting him away into one of the blasts.

"Guh!"

"Quickly, hit him with your strongest attacks!" Taiki shouted.

"Omega the Fusion!"

"Final Strikes!"

Both engulfed themselves in a golden aura, OmegaShoutmons being the only one that takes form, and they charged at DarkKnightmon. The knight raised his ax.

"Super Dimensional Ax!"

Cutting a hole in the dimension, DarkKnightmon fled inside as the two crashed into the portal, leaving a blinding explosion.

"OmegaShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

When the light faded, both had reverted to their normal forms, suffering some injuries, mostly near each others arms.

"Damn..." Shoutmon muttered. Taiki and Kiriha ran over to the two.

"You alright?!" Taiki exclaimed.

"We're fine...just a few injuries..." Shoutmon responded, but he cringed in pain. Both went into the boys' Xros Loaders

"Something seemed off..." Kiriha glanced around, "I think this was a stalling tactic..."

An explosion occurred back at Dragon Drop, and both glanced over to see Sonic falling off the cliff.

"Sonic!" both started running over.

Sonic hit the ground in a crash. As he struggled to to get up, Dorbickmon stomped his back, putting all his weight on the hedgehog.

"Gah!" the hedgehog yelled in pain, much to the dragon's delight.

"That's right...squirm around like the rat you are..."

"Dorbickmon...! I won't let...you give into DarkKnightmon's manipulation..." Sonic muttered in between breaths. His quill's toughened up to near steel, injuring the dragon's foot.

"Grah!"

Dorbickmon stepped off of him, allowing Sonic to grab the emerald, as the light it gave off started healing him.

"Sonic!" Taiki and Kiriha ran over to him.

"Stay back!" Sonic shouted, "This is between the two of us!"

"Damned runt..." Dorbickmon kicked Sonic, knocking him into a wall.

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!"

Sonic grabbed the emerald, "Chaos Control!"

He disappeared as the attack hit, reappearing in front of Dorbickmon and hitting the behemoth with a shock wave generated by his spin-dash.

"Grah!" it forced the Death General back, but he held his ground.

"Taiki, reload me! I can help!" Shoutmon told the boy. But as Taiki raised his Xros Loader, Sonic stopped him.

"No...let me deal with him..."

"You're injured," Taiki told him, "Any more damage could put your life at risk."

"I know, but there's still one ace I have up my sleeve." the hedgehog responded. He walked in front of them, looking at the dragon.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to use this against you, but it's the only way I can stop whatever came over you."

"What...?!" Dorbickmon growled.

_Even if it means the Emeralds scatter around this world...a friend is more valuable to me... _Sonic thought.

Sonic crossed his arms in front of him in an X shape. The ground around him started shaking.

"The servers are...the seven Chaos..." Sonic recited, "Chaos is power...power is enriched by the heart..."

"What is he...?"

"The controller is the one who unifies the chaos..."

Taiki and Kiriha watched in awe as six other emeralds, in colors red, silver, yellow, purple, green and cyan appeared. Along with the blue emerald, they surrounded the hedgehog, and started spinning around him; increasing speed with each revolution. In a loud yell, he was engulfed in a bright gold light as the emeralds infused themselves with the hedgehog.

"What?!"

The light faded to the point it formed a blazing golden aura around the hedgehog. His blue body was now golden, as the quills on his head spiked upward and eyes turned into a deep crimson color; the expression on his face turned serious.

"You..." Taiki was surprised by his transformation.

"Did he just digivolve?" Kiriha wondered. Sonic turned back to him.

"No...this is my ace in the hole..."

"Sonic..."

He turned to face Dorbickmon, who was snarling.

"You...! What the hell are you?!"

"For the time being, just call me..." the hedgehog prepared himself for battle, "Super Sonic!"

"Super...Sonic...?" Taiki looked in awe. The two glared at each other, as Dorbickmon prepared himself for the ensuing battle.

_Dorbickmon... _the hedgehog thought, _I feel a dark energy coursing though you...whatever DarkKnightmon did to you, I will turn you back to normal. Count on it!_


	6. Acknowledgment: A Destructive Battle

**Chapter 6: Acknowledgment: A Destructive Battle**

Both Sonic and Dorbickmon stared each other down, as the hedgehog hovered over the ground. His super transformation had astounded everyone watching. However it only served to fuel Dorbickmon with greater rage since it only meant the hedgehog had grown even stronger.

"Grr...! So what if you had a change of color?!" the dragon snarled, "That still won't change the outcome!"

"We'll see..." Sonic responded. Dorbickmon growled at the hedgehog, noticing Taiki and Shoutmon were distracted, and made his move.

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!"

He fired two bursts of fire that homed in on the two at blistering speeds. Shoutmon noticed and stood in front of Taiki to protect him.

"Taiki quickly!"

"Right!" the boy took out his Xros Loader, "Shoutmon, Chou Shin-!" however before he could digivolve his partner, Sonic appeared in front of them and with the simple palm of his hand, deflected the attack away from the two.

"What?!" Dorbickmon's eyes widened with shock.

"Amazing...I didn't even see him move an inch..." Shoutmon muttered.

"...Taiki, Shoutmon, are you alright?" the hedgehog asked.

"We're fine...thanks to you." Taiki responded. Sonic looked back at them.

"Go with Kiriha and find a safe place away from here. This battle will get destructive."

"Ok...good luck."

With that, Taiki and Shoutmon ran over to ZekeGreymon and jumped on his back. The digimon flew away to a plateau twenty yards away. Sonic gave them a thumbs-up, assuring them that everything will be fine. However Dorbickmon ran up from behind and proceeded to hit him with his fist toward the ground, but Sonic turned around and stopped the attack with his hand.

"What?!" Dorbickmon was astonished by the hedgehog's strength, but Sonic stayed silent. Before the dragon could react, Sonic slammed into his gut, and the sheer force pushed Dorbickmon away, crashing him into the bottom of the cliff.

"Grah!"

The collision broke part of the cliff-side off, which collapsed on Dorbickmon. Sonic landed on the ground a few feet away. On the other side of the valley however, DarkKnightmon watched the battle, intrigued by the hedgehog's new-found power.

"Interesting...the hedgehog is more surprising than I first imagined. However, that won't matter, because soon Dorbickmon's new 'power' will take him over completely..."

Dorbickmon broke out from under the rubble, and glared the hedgehog down, snarling.

"You damned rodent!" he summoned his blade of flames and charged at the hedgehog, "Tyrant Collbrande!"

Sonic avoided the blade, and punched the drake in the snout, hitting him toward the ground. He swiftly spin-dashed into the dragon's stomach, causing Dorbickmon to cough up blood. The angered drake tried to grab the hedgehog and crush him, but Sonic was now faster than Dorbickmon's eye could keep up with. The dragon rose to his feet and looked around, but didn't see Sonic anywhere.

"Grr...! show yourself coward!" Dorbickmon roared. As his anger rose, he started feeling pain in his head, holding it with his hand.

"Dorbickmon." the hedgehog called out from above him.. The dragon looked up at him.

"I don't understand why you'd side with DarkKnightmon after he used you, but I will defeat you and find out in the process."

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!"

Sonic avoided the countless barrage of flames Dorbickmon was shooting out, as he approached the dragon. Dorbickmon jumped away to avoid his spin-dash and with the flash of his eye, tried burying the hedgehog six feet under, quickly closing the pit Sonic fell into.

"Sonic!" Taiki was about to run over, but Shoutmon stopped him.

"Don't count him out just yet..." he told the boy, and both watched as right under Dorbickmon's feet, Sonic crashed out of the ground and hit the dragon with a kick to his lower jaw.

"Amazing..." Taiki muttered, "But how long will he remain invulnerable...?"

As Dorbickmon rose to his feet, Sonic circled around him, quickly increasing his speed.

"Sonic Wind!"

He engulfed the dragon in a cyclone, which cut away at the drake's scales as he roared in pain. It pushed him back onto the ground as Sonic hovered over the digimon.

"I don't want to fight you under these circumstances Dorbickmon, so I'll give you one chance. Surrender and help us take down DarkKnightmon."

That word filled Dorbickmon with anger; to him, surrendering was another way of belittling him into a weakling. He snarled viciously at the hedgehog.

"Don't you DARE tell me to admit defeat! You are not superior! I'll defeat you and burn you carcass into ashes!"

At that moment, Dorbickmon's forehead started emanating a dark light, as the pain in his head worsened. He held his head, and yelled in pain.

"What?!" Sonic's eyes widened with shock as he saw symbol appear on the drake's forehead, which Taiki and the others recognized immediately.

"The symbol for DarkKnightmon's old army..." Taiki muttered.

"So DarkKnightmon offered him power, but instead turned him into a mindless monster..."

Dorbickmon's eyes lost their violet irises, as his growling became more bestial, and he slouched over slightly. Sonic glanced away in pity of what Dorbickmon's become.

"Dorbickmon..."

The drake's speed increased, as he appeared behind Sonic and punched him, crashing him into the cliff-side.

"Gah!" Sonic yelled in pain, as Dorbickmon let out a blood curdling roar. The hedgehog slowly escaped from the rubble.

"His speed increased, but at the cost of his own being..." Sonic muttered. When he walked over, he felt his arm hurt, and held it in pain. The fact that he was injured in his Super form was a sign that the emeralds power was fading.

"Oh no...my super form is starting to diminish. I have to hurry..."

Dorbickmon roared and fired Dragon Breath Tonic Fire repeatedly. The hedgehog avoided the attack, but as each flame missed, he noticed his speed decreasing.

"Damn it...I need a plan..."

Dorbickmon charged at him, and slashed the hedgehog with his claws. Sonic avoided it but was quickly hit away, slamming into the ground.

"Guh!"

"Sonic's moving slower than he was before...his power must be diminishing..." Kiriha noticed.

"We have to go help him." Taiki started running over, but Kiriha stopped him.

"No, not yet. He told us he could handle it. This fight is between him and Dorbickmon. We can't interfere, even if the tide of the battle has turned..."

"Kiriha..."

"Damn it..." Sonic muttered, "He keeps getting stronger and faster the angrier he gets... If only..."

As Dorbickmon charged at him again, Sonic hatched an idea, and slammed into the drake's stomach, causing him to roar in pain.

"If Shadow can do it...could I?" he wondered as he kicked Dorbickmon away, "He uses Chaos Energy to pull off Chaos Spear...it's possible I could create my own variation of that attack...or a new one altogether..."

Dorbickmon attacked with Tyrant Collbrande, and Sonic avoided the onslaught of attacks, in which he made his decision.

"It's worth a try!" he lifted his left arm in the air, as energy gathered in his palm. Dorbickmon charged while he was busy, but it proved useful for Sonic.

"Here goes everything! Chaos Spear!"

He integrated his speed into the attack, and curled up into a spin dash, hurling himself at Dorbickmon. The accumulated energy engulfed him in a light shaped like a spear which plowed into Dorbickmon, slamming him into the cliff-side as he roared in pain. Sonic broke out of the attack last minute and jumped away, as he witnessed the dragon be crushed by the rubble.

"Dorbickmon..."

The dragon rose from under the rubble, and approached the hedgehog yet again, slowly getting closer to him as he snarled. Sonic couldn't help but look away again from the sight

"Why would you give yourself up just to become a mindless beast with a craving for revenge...?"

Dorbickmon roared and used Dragon Breath Tonic Fire again. The hedgehog avoided each flame as he got close and punched the drake on the cheek, hitting him away.

"I wish I could understand why you would do this Dorbickmon...power is not something to sacrifice yourself for..."

As the dragon approached him again, his anger started rising again. He roared, and Sonic watched as the symbol on Dorbickmon's forehead started glowing as the beast roared louder, holding it's head.

"Is he...in pain...?" Sonic wondered, but was answered by the dragon roaring even louder as it dropped to it's knees. The hedgehog's mind slowly dug into one of the memories of his previous battles.

"It's just like...back in Station Square that day..."

His mind sent him back into one of his memories, where a ruined city with skyscrapers all around appeared. Many of the buildings in that once glorious city were crumbled and reduced to rubble, flooded by the huge torrent that suddenly overcame it that day. And the cause was rooted towards a serpent with emerald colored eyes whose body was composed of cobalt blue scales with water flowing inside it's body, and two tentacles made of water for arms. It's roar sounded like one of an aquatic creature, whose voice was filled with sadness and pain.

When Sonic snapped back into the fight, he rushed over towards Dorbickmon, "Hang on!"

The drake attempted to hit him with Dragon Breath Tonic Fire, but Sonic avoided it as he made his way towards Dorbickmon's head. He placed his hand on the drake's forehead, where the symbol was located. It gave off a dark light which repelled him.

"Gah!"

Dorbickmon quickly slammed him into the cliff-side, and as the hedgehog slowly appeared from under the rubble, Sonic felt his power decreasing further.

"Damn it...my super form won't last much longer..." he muttered. Dorbickmon lunged at him, and with his fangs, attempted to bite the hedgehog's head off. Sonic held him off by his muzzle, using his hands and feet to keep him away. However in the struggle, Sonic felt Dorbickmon's power increasing, or rather, his own power was decreasing. The battle continued, as Sonic started tapping into the last of his energy reserves to push the dragon back, and when the opportunity struck; he moved away last second, causing Dorbickmon to crash face first into the rock.

"Dorbickmon, I will save you from becoming a soulless predator!" Sonic declared, as Dorbickmon rose back up to his feet and glared over at the hedgehog, growling. Sonic concentrated the rest of his energy into his left arm, as the energy took the form of a golden sphere. He charged at Dorbickmon, who used his Burning the Dragon technique to raise stalactites form the ground to stop him. Sonic evaded each one as he approached the dragon, who tried to hit him down with his arms. The hedgehog avoided the last assault as jumped on the dragon's snout and inserted the sphere into the dragon's forehead, causing a blinding explosion that muffled the dragon's roar.

"Did he succeed...?" Taiki muttered. On the other side of the valley, DarkKnightmon observed the result, which was in Sonic's favor. The symbol on Dorbickmon's forehead disappeared as the drake returned back to his normal state and collapsed forward, unconscious.

"Good...he's...safe..." Sonic sighed as he let his body rest. His super form diminished, returning him to his normal blue self. He lost his ability to fly in the air and fell, landing on Dorbickmon's back and passing out soon after. Taiki and the others watched as the seven Chaos Emeralds flew up into the air, and in an instant, scattered in different directions across the Digital World.

"He did it..." Shoutmon muttered.

"Interesting...those gems contained the power to drive off the dark energy that overcame Dorbickmon..." DarkKnightmon noted, "It may become a problem if they use them against me...I will have to adjust my strategy..." He gave one last look before walking away. Taiki and the others ran up to the hedgehog, and shook him awake.

"Hey...wake up Sonic." Taiki called him. The hedgehog groaned in pain as he woke up.

"Urgh...anyone else hear that ringing noise...?" Sonic groaned, holding his head.

"Oh good, you're ok..." Taiki sighed in relief. Sonic got off of Dorbickmon's back, and looked around for the emeralds. He sighed, not seeing any sign of the gems.

"Looks like the emeralds scattered in this world...and that means I'm not going anywhere..."

"So then what are you gonna do now?" Shoutmon asked.

"What I've always done every time this happens: I've gotta find them before they fall into the wrong hands." Sonic responded, and looked down, "Though I have no clue as to where they went."

"I think we can help with that." Shoutmon grinned, "We know the Digital World better than anyone else!"

"Thanks, but where should we start?"

"How about Dragon Land? We're already here, so it's convenient."

"Alright." Sonic agreed. Kiriha walked up to him.

"I'll search in Bright Land to help make things proceed a lot faster."

"Thanks Kiriha."

The blonde haired boy nodded, as he walked over toward ZekeGreymon and jumped on his back. They waved good-bye and took to the skies soon after.

At that time, they heard Dorbickmon groan as he woke up, and Shoutmon grabbed his mike in preparation for another battle.

"Calm down." Sonic reassured him, "He's back to his normal self. I used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to obliterate the darkness that took him over."

"Alright..." Shoutmon muttered, lowering his weapon. Dorbickmon opened his eyes to see the three of them glancing at him, and rose to his feet. His gaze was fixed at Sonic, however he didn't feel any anger towards the hedgehog. All that pent up aggression after his defeat when they first met was gone, and now he simply had a stern look on his face. The drake turned and started walking away.

"Hey!" Shoutmon called out to him, but the drake didn't answer. Shoutmon was about to walk over but Sonic stopped him from following Dorbickmon and called the dragon himself.

"Hey Dorbickmon!"

The dragon turned to look at him, and the hedgehog continued.

"I'll...be looking forward to the day we can battle without any interferences! Just the two of us using our own strengths!"

Dorbickmon didn't react for a while, but Taiki and Shoutmon saw something they would never expect to see from the dragon; he gave Sonic a slow nod of agreement, one that wasn't because of his anger, but because of the digimon's own volition, and left.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Shoutmon asked, "What if he goes back to DarkKnightmon?"

"He won't." Sonic reassured him, "He just needs to be alone so he can clear his mind about what has happened."

"How can you tell?" Shoutmon asked again. The hedgehog turned around and smiled at them.

"Because...beings like him are hard to impress."

Taiki and Shoutmon looked at each other, confused. To them it didn't look like Dorbickmon was showing any signs that he was impressed by Sonic; that nod could have been for the fact that Dorbickmon wanted to prove he was stronger then the hedgehog.

"How are you so sure of all this?" Taiki asked.

"Because I have a friend just like him back in my world." Sonic responded, "He was like Dorbickmon in many ways, but we developed a bond nonetheless."

Taiki and Shoutmon looked at each other again, confused by what Sonic meant.

"You'll see." Sonic told them, "He'll be back."

"Alright then. We'll take you're word for it..."

"So, shall we start searching for the emerald?" Sonic asked. Taiki and Shoutmon nodded, and the three of them headed off in the direction opposite of where Dorbickmon was heading. As they walked, Sonic felt a wave of memories hit him, as he remembered the day he met Shadow; a black hedgehog that resembled him, but with notable differences. Shadow had red eyes, white fur on his chest, and rings around his wrists and ankles. His quills were spiked upwards like Sonic in his super form, but had red highlights on the top. He also wore white and red skates which used the air to allow him to hover, as well as be on par with Sonic in terms of speed. Sonic remembered how he was first accused of stealing a Chaos Emerald that Shadow had robbed from a government building, and how that led to another adventure for his friends. He also remembered when Shadow sacrificed himself to save everyone from the destruction of the world in the end. In some ways, Dorbickmon reminded him of Shadow, since both never showed anything emotion other than seriousness. Taiki and Shoutmon looked back at him, noticing that he was distracted, and called him.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hm?" the hedgehog snapped back to reality.

"You alright?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic replied, "Let's hurry."

"Right."

They picked up the pace, as Sonic kept thinking of one thing and one thing only that moment they exited Dragon's Drop and entered the forest.

"I think I earned a new friend..." as he caught up to Taiki and Shoutmon.


	7. Molten Magma

**Chapter 7: Molten Magma**

Shoutmon and Taiki arrived back in Dragon Falls, with Sonic right behind them. The three decided to rest, and took the time to grab a bite to eat. Shoutmon grabbed what looked like yellow containers growing out of some of the trees. He gave one to his partner, and handed the other to Sonic, who examined the object.

"What's this?" he asked. Shoutmon popped his container open.

"DigiNoir." Taiki explained, "Try some."

The hedgehog took the boy's word for it and opened up his container. He grabbed a piece of the yellow crystal-like food and took a bite. A sweet sensation hit Sonic's taste buds and he in turn, ate some more. The three ate in silence. While they chowed down, Taiki was wondering where Dorbickmon walked off to. After observing the drake's fight with Super Sonic, he was having mixed feelings about the Digimon. Part of the boy wanted to forgive him for siding with DarkKnightmon, but the other half felt that something didn't feel right.

"Hmm..."

As they ate, the sky darkened, and Sonic noticed what looked like small plumes of gray dust falling from the sky.

"Ashes...?" he wondered. Shoutmon and Taiki looked around.

"That's odd..." the king looked over to see smoke rising from the nearby mountain range. Taiki glanced over as well.

"Something's wrong...all of Dragon Land's volcanoes aren't old enough to be anywhere close to eruption..." the boy muttered. Sonic pondered the thought in his mind. If the volcanoes in the area were too young to erupt, and one is supposedly active right now, there were two probable causes.

"Well...either it's a digimon that caused the volcano to activate prematurely...or there's a Chaos Emerald nearby it." he told the two. Shoutmon and Taiki looked at him with a stern expression. The three finished their DigiNoir and headed towards the source of the ashes. The closer they approached the mountain range, the darker the sky turned, and the more ashes fell on the ground. After arriving in the mountains, they noticed the active volcano was near a small village of young digimon. It was then that the ground started shaking.

"What the-?!" Sonic managed to retain his balance. The three looked over to see plumes of smoke coming out of the volcano.

"Oh no...if the volcano erupts, then the village will be done for!" Taiki grabbed his Xros Loader.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic sped off towards the volcano.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" Taiki yelled, as his Xros Loader gave off a bright light that engulfed Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" the dragon yelled as he digivolved. The light soon faded, "Chou Shinka, OmegaShoutmon!"

The king soared off, leaving Taiki to run down and warn the village of the threat.

As Sonic trekked up the mountain, he felt the intense heat of the magma. Arriving at the summit's peak, he saw the boiling hot lava moving back and forth as another tremor hit, causing more smoke to rise from the volcano. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand so he wouldn't inhale the noxious fumes.

"Can't stay here long..." the hedgehog muttered, "I've got to find that emerald..."

He frantically looked around, all the while the head was getting to him. A reflection of red light shimmered in his eye. Sonic glanced over and found the emerald deep inside the volcano on a small ledge five feet above the magma.

"There it is...!"

OmegaShoutmon landed behind the hedgehog, "Sonic, stay back! That lava is hot enough to melt you!"

A plume of lava erupted, and Sonic jumped back in time to avoid it.

"Damn it...! I have to get that emerald before it falls in the lava...!" he muttered. Despite the extreme danger, Sonic jumped inside, and leapt from ledge to ledge as he made his way down towards the magma.

"Sonic!" OmegaShoutmon ran after him, but was stopped when a plume of lava erupted again, only more fierce than before.

"Damn it!" he backed away, but still looked over to the hedgehog, who was almost at the center.

"Just...a little father..." Sonic muttered. The heat was starting to get to him, as his vision blurred and he started feeling light headed. He made one last jump towards the ledge where the emerald was situated, but he landed on the edge, which broke off. He managed to grab the ledge, but was merely five feet away from the lava.

"Damn..." the hedgehog muttered, as his grip started loosening.

"Sonic!" OmegaShoutmon jumped in after him. He caught the hedgehog right before Sonic landed in the magma and passed out due to heat stroke. The lava in turn, started rising, and despite the emerald being a few feet away, OmegaShoutmon escaped without it, focusing his attention on the hedgehog's health. He flew off and met back with Taiki, who had evacuated the citizens to a small river far away from the village. Taiki ran over, scooped up some water in a leaf and applied it to Sonic's forehead.

"Come on..." the boy muttered. After a few minutes, the hedgehog started coming to.

"Ugh..." his eyes winced. The boy sighed in relief.

"Are you alright...?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah...but I feel roasted..." he rose to his feet, "Did you get the emerald?"

"No." OmegaShoutmon, "I didn't want to risk a comrade suffocating..."

"Damn it...if we don't get that emerald before it sinks in the lava, then we will be in for one heck of a light show..." he explained. The three of them turned to the digimon who resided in the village. They all had looks of worry.

"These digimon aren't even old enough to survive on their own..." Taiki muttered.

Their leader was a small, yellow reptile digimon with three claws in each hand and foot, as well as green eyes. He had no ears, and wore a red belt on his forearms and around his middle claw. He had a slightly muscular build and a stubby tail.

"You're an Agumon..." Taiki muttered, "What are you all doing near such an active volcano?"

"We live here." the Agumon responded, "We know it's dangerous to live so close to the volcano, but bigger Digimon don't travel through here, so these little guys are safe."

He glanced over to the small digimon. Among them was a small blue dragon digimon whose face and underbelly was white, and who had red eyes and two horn shaped ears on his head which had a zigzag shape to them, as well as another red dragon digimon with four stubby legs, an underbelly that was white, yellow eyes with a black mark under them, small dragon wings on his head and a tail that was black near the tip.

"DemiVeemon, Gigimon, and the others here are too young to be out near bigger stronger digimon. They could get hurt." Agumon explained.

"What about you? You are also pretty young for a digimon." OmegaShoutmon told him.

"I know, but I'm the oldest of out all of us." the Agumon responded, "It's my responsibility to take care of these guys, even if I can't digivolve yet."

Sonic looked at the digimon. As small as Agumon was, it was inspiring to see him taking on such tasks at a young age. He glanced at Taiki, who was also moved.

"Alright, then we'll help you save your village." they both told him. Agumon's face lit up with happiness.

"Thank you!"

"We're gonna need more help..." Sonic told Taiki.

"Yes, and it's a good thing an old friend communicated with me while you two were busy." the boy smiled.

"Was it Wisemon?" OmegaShoutmon asked as he degenerated. Taiki nodded in agreement.

"It's about time you meet some of the other members of Xros Heart." the boy told Sonic and took out his Xros Loader.

"Reload, Ballistamon and Dorulumon!" he yelled. Out of the device appeared Dorulumon, a quadruped beast digimon with an orange mane, yellow eyes and who on his forehead wore a gazer with a drill adorned onto it. His fur was mainly white, but it was orange near his feet with a flame design. He wielded a huge drill for a tail, as well as two smaller ones on both of his hind legs, and two saber teeth. His claws were black. Ballistamon on the other hand, was a fully mechanized digimon. His head was blue and adorned with a huge horn resembling that of a rhinoceros beetle, and he had a huge red speaker on his chest, which was mainly blue. The armor on his shoulders and arms were red, and on his forearms was armor with a cylinder of a revolver in the front. He had yellow eyes, as well as two yellow pipes that stretched up to his shoulders. A silver part of metal with holes worked as his mouth.

"Sonic, this is Dorulumon and Ballistamon." Taiki introduced them. The hedgehog nodded.

"Great to have more allies to help us." he told Taiki. Sonic didn't have to explain anything to them, since Taiki had already explained what's happened so far. Taiki also informed Sonic and OmegaShoutmon that Dorulumon and Ballistamon had been sent over by a transporter that Shoutmon had in his castle.

"We heard about your battle with Dorbickmon..." Dorulumon told the hedgehog, "It was impressive that you could handle such a struggle by yourself..."

"Thanks." Sonic told them. The five of them began to formulate a plan.

"Alright, Ballistamon, you will stay near the village and create any blockade to stop the magma." Taiki told the cyborg, who nodded. The boy then turned to Dorulumon.

"Dorulumon, you'll use your Dorulu Tornado technique to cool off as much lava as you can." he told the digimon.

"Alright." Dorulumon nodded. Taiki turned to Shoutmon.

"I'll stay nearby outside of the village with the digimon. Shoutmon, you'll help drive the magma away with Ballistamon, and help anyone else who needs it." he told the dragon.

"Right." Shoutmon nodded. Taiki turned to Sonic.

"During all that, those three will give you an opening to grab that emerald." he explained. Sonic nodded in agreement. A violent tremor hit few minutes later.

"By the looks of it, we'll have to move swiftly." Taiki advised them. The three nodded and sped off. Agumon watched them go.

"Good luck..." he muttered, sad that he couldn't do anything to help.

Taiki raised his Xros Loader. "Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" the boy yelled. Shoutmon was engulfed in a light as he began to digivolve.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" the king roared. Sonic, Dorulumon and Ballistamon made their trek up the volcano.

"Chou Shinka, OmegaShoutmon!"

OmegaShoutmon caught up to them in a matter of seconds. Another violent tremor hit as the volcano started emitting noxious smoke.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

The drill Dorulumon had on his tail spun around rapidly, causing a tornado which blew the ash and smoke away.

"Heavy Speaker!"

Emitting a low sound wave from the speaker on his chest, Ballistamon created a wall of rock and rubble to defend the village.

"Beat Slash!"

OmegaShoutmon helped by hitting the earth with a flame that caused more rubble to break up and create another wall of stone. In the midst of it, Sonic reached the top of the volcano. He noticed the emerald was about to be submerged into the lava.

"Dorulumon, one more time!" he told the digimon.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

Dorulumon sent a tornado inside the volcano, cooling down the top of the lava. Sonic took the advantage and jumped down to the volcano onto the ledge where the Chaos Emerald was. He grabbed it in his hand.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"Good work!" Dorulumon yelled from outside. The ground started shaking violently, and Sonic felt the ledge he was on starting to break. He swiftly made his way out of the volcano. When he reached the top, the tremor stopped and the volcano finally erupted.

"Look out!" Dorulumon barked at Sonic, who narrowly escaped a plume of lava. Both of the managed to climb down to where OmegaShoutmon and Ballistamon were.

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Beat Slash!"

Both attacks created a hole in the ground for the lava to fall in, but it was quickly overpowered.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

Dorulumon whipped up a tornado that helped cool down a part of the magma, but no matter what they all attempted, it looked like nothing would stop the lava from destroying the village.

"Damn it...!" OmegaShoutmon growled as he kept creating holes in the earth to keep slowing down the magma, "If only we could modify the terrain to elevate the village...!"

Agumon, Taiki, and the other young digimon watched them slowly get pushed back by the lava, as it approached the village.

"Oh no..." Taiki quickly turned on his communicator, "Wisemon, if you can hear me, then-!"

He was cut off when he noticed Agumon run off and head towards the village.

"Agumon!" the boy called out. The young dragon ran past the village over to OmegaShoutmon and the others.

"Pepper Breath!" he fired one fireball after another from his mouth to try and help the others.

"Agumon, what are you doing here?!" the king exclaimed.

"I want to help you guys!" he told him.

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Dorulu Tornado!"

Ballistamon and Dorulumon covered the two while Sonic went underground using a spin-dash and created a gap for Ballistamon to break open.

"Arm Bunker!" his arm lit up as Ballistamon hit the crack and created a hole for the magma to fall in.

"What if you get hurt?! Who's going to take care of those young digimon?!" the king yelled.

"That's why I'm doing this!" Agumon shouted, "They need this village to be safe, which is why I'm willing to put my life in danger, so I can save their home!"

To OmegaShoutmon's surprise, that young Agumon was glowing and was soon engulfed in a bright light.

"You...you're..."

"Agumon's digivolving..." Taiki muttered as he watched with the other digimon, who were also surprised. Agumon grew to be a few inches bigger than OmegaShoutmon. His body was now primarily orange, with blue stripes on his legs, shins, chest and midsection, as well as on the dragon's lower jaw and down the back of his neck towards his long tail. He developed a bit more muscle on his chest, but his stomach down became a bit more chubby. His legs and arms also gained muscle, retaining three claws on each hand and foot, and his skull hardened to the point that it developed into a brown rhinoceros beetle like shell, which had a horn on the top of his snout and two on the sides of his head. His eyes were now red, and he still wore the belts on his forearm and claws from when he was a Agumon.

"Greymon!" the dragon roared. OmegaShoutmon was surprised, but it faded into a smile when he saw that Agumon had grown stronger because of his desire to help his friends.

"Alright then, let's go save your village." he told Greymon, who nodded. The two ran up to assist Sonic and the others, who managed to slow down the lava's progression slightly. However it still was heading towards the village.

"Damn it...it's not working! We'll need a water source at this rate!" the hedgehog yelled. Greymon hatched an idea.

"That's it! There's a well in the village. It might have stopped working a month ago, but it's still connected to the river nearby where everyone else is!" he told the others.

"Alright! Sonic, Dorulumon, you two go and find whatever caused the well to stop retrieving water from the river and move it out of the way!" OmegaShoutmon ordered.

They nodded and ran into the village, locating the dried up well, which was made of bricks and was only big enough for Sonic to jump inside. When he reached the bottom, he noticed a huge pile of rocks that were blocking the water, which was leaking out slightly.

"Do you see the problem?!" Dorulumon asked.

"Yeah! There are a bunch of boulders in the way!" Sonic shouted, "I'll break it open, you create a way to direct it towards the magma!"

"Alright!" Dorulumon responded. Sonic charged up a light speed attack and hit the rubble in the center. It broke a hole in the stones, and water started shooting out in rapid bursts. Sonic dashed around in circles.

"Sonic Wind!"

He stirred up a typhoon which directed the water up and out of the well for Dorulumon to take care of.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

Using a tornado of his own, it scooped up the water and directed itself towards the magma. It spurted out the water like a huge sprinkler, which slowed down the lava at a greater radius.

"It's working!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Beat Slash!"

"Nova Blast!"

OmegaShoutmon, Ballistamon and Greymon combined their attacks and created a huge hole for the lava to fall in. The combined tactics of the four allowed them to save the village as the volcano stopped erupting in half an hour.

"Phew..." OmegaShoutmon sighed. Greymon was exhausted and nearly dropped to his knees, but the king caught him.

"We did it..." Greymon muttered.

"Yes...yes we did..." the king smiled. Everyone returned to the village, where all the young digimon jumped and cheered with joy for the five of them.

"Well, it's been fun, but it's time for us to go now." Sonic told the young digimon after a few minutes of rest. Greymon grabbed the five of them and pulled them into a very tight hug.

"Thank you for helping us!" the dragon told them. All of them, even Dorulumon and Ballistamon, felt crushed by Greymon's strength.

"Don't mention it..." Shoutmon wheezed as he gasped for air.

"If this is what a hug feels like, I don't want to know what a pat on the back feels like..." Sonic muttered. Greymon put them down, and they all headed out of the village. Greymon and the other young digimon waved and yelled good-bye.

"That makes one down..." Taiki muttered, "Where's the next emerald?"

"Not sure, but the emeralds can track each other." Sonic explained. He waved the Chaos Emerald around and noticed it glow in two opposite directions.

"Looks like there are two emeralds nearby..." he told them. Taiki crossed his arms and thought about it for a moment to determine the best course of action.

"Well, from where we are standing, Bright Land is to our left, and Vampire Land is to our right. Since Kiriha is in Bright Land right now, then we should head over to Vampire Land and find the emerald there." the boy explained.

"Alright, then let's go." Sonic started walking towards Vampire Land, with Taiki and the others following. As they walked, Taiki and Shoutmon were having a quiet conversation.

"So...where do you think Dorbickmon walked off to?" the king asked.

"I'm not sure..." the boy replied.

"There is no doubt though, that it would have been much easier to stop that volcano with his help..." the king admitted.

"Yeah, but wherever he is, we just have to take Sonic's word for it and hope he didn't return to DarkKnightmon." Taiki responded. Shoutmon nodded and the two caught up to Dorulumon and Ballistamon.


	8. Petal Peril

**Chapter 8: Petal Peril**

The group of five traveled through the dark woods that make up part of Vampire Land. The deeper inside the group traveled, the brighter the light of the emerald radiated. They reached the end of the woods in a few hours of travel, and were soon caught in a thick fog.

"Damn...where are we...?" Sonic asked. Taiki turned to the hedgehog.

"We've walked into the Rare Swamp. It's the area that separates Vampire Land from the next kingdom, Honey Land. The ground will start becoming very uneven from here on out. There will also be places where any heavy being will start sinking into the dirt." the boy explained.

"Quicksand...great..." Sonic muttered. Taiki stored Ballistamon and Dorulumon in his Xros Loader for safe keeping. On Taiki's cue, Shoutmon digivolved into OmegaShoutmon and he grabbed the boy.

"Need a lift?" OmegaShoutmon asked Sonic. The hedgehog jumped onto one of the branches of a nearby tree.

"Thanks, but I'll stick to the ground. These branches are enough for me to travel." the hedgehog told them.

"Alright then." OmegaShoutmon nodded and took to the sky. Sonic leapt from tree to tree as the two made their way through the thick bog. The fog was becoming thicker and thicker to the point that Sonic could barely see Taiki and OmegaShoutmon out in the distance.

"This isn't good...I can't see a thing..." Sonic muttered. When he jumped towards the next tree, he was caught off guard and collided with a branch that eluded his eye.

"Gah!" he lost his balance and fell onto the ground. He noticed his weight caused him to start sinking slowly.

"Damn it...! Quicksand..."

"Sonic!" OmegaShoutmon soared over to him. Taiki reached out his hand in an attempt to pull the hedgehog free. The ground was sinking the hedgehog's body, but OmegaShoutmon and the boy managed to pull him out before he was submerged.

"Are you alright?!" Taiki asked.

"Yeah..." Sonic wiped off the sand on his body.

"That was close...you almost fell in the swamp." the boy looked over his shoulder.

"Swamp...?" Sonic looked over as well. A few feet away from them was a huge lake filled with a boiling liquid that developed a deep violet hue.

"That swamp is poisonous...anything that falls in deteriorates into nothing." OmegaShoutmon explained.

"Woah..."

Sonic examined the emerald, noticing that it was glowing brightly.

"The emerald's radiating brightly...the second emerald has to be around here somewhere..." the hedgehog muttered. Taiki and the king nodded as the three started looking around for anything that would lead them to the gem. All the while, the swamp emitted a rather horrible smell.

"Ew..." Sonic covered his mouth and nose, "That's noxious..."

"We better be careful." Taiki warned, "Too much exposure to these fumes could be fatal..."

Sonic and OmegaShoutmon nodded in agreement. The king hovered over the huge swamp to try and get a decent view of the surroundings.

"Come on..." OmegaShoutmon muttered, "Where is that emerald..."

As he searched, the roar of a beast echoed in the area, catching them by surprise.

"What was that...?!" Sonic looked around to find the source.

"Behind us!" Taiki yelled. OmegaShoutmon barely avoided a green colored blast of energy. The king turned around to see his attacker. It was a huge blue slime with black spots on its eyes, which were red. It wielded three claws on its arms, and had debris sticking out of its body. The digimon was emitting a very bad small from its body.

"Ugh...it's a Raremon..." OmegaShoutmon covered his mouth. The king avoided Raremon's attacks and soared off toward another part of the swamp, not wanting to deal with the digimon. As he traveled, the emerald gave off a brighter light.

"The emerald is close!" Sonic exclaimed. He and OmegaShoutmon glanced around to find the gem. Taiki looked behind them and noticed it.

"Over there!" the boy yelled. Sonic and OmegaShoutmon turned around to look. They found the purple gem, only it was not alone. The purple emerald was being held by a giant green plant dragon. Its underbelly was brown, much like its two tails and head, which had red petals around the top similar to a flower. There was also bark growing out of its back as well. The digimon was a quadruped, and was asleep, holding the gem in the grip of its front legs.

"A Petaldramon..." Taiki muttered. OmegaShoutmon slowly traveled over to the beast. Sonic jumped off the king's shoulder and approached the Petaldramon.

"Careful." OmegaShoutmon warned, "You don't want to wake him up."

The hedgehog reached in and grabbed the emerald. However when he tried pulling the gem away, Petaldramon grabbed him in his sleep and started using him like a stuffed animal. It nudged its head on the side of Sonic's, who was feeling very uncomfortable. OmegaShoutmon and Taiki couldn't help but snicker at the sight, causing Sonic to frown and free himself from the Petaldramon's grip. He jumped away, taking the emerald with him. The Petaldramon rested its head on one of his front legs and continued sleeping. Sonic walked over to Taiki and the king, who had grins on their faces.

"Not one word..." the hedgehog warned. The three of them quietly walked off and let the Petaldramon continue resting. As they continued navigating out of the fog, Sonic wondered about where Dorbickmon walked off to. The hedgehog let out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked. The hedgehog turned to the boy.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where Dorbickmon walked off to after what happened back in Dragon Land."

` "I was thinking about the same thing back when we were helping that village in Dragon Land." Taiki responded. The two of them decided to take a rest and sat down.

"I'll go find some food." OmegaShoutmon told the two before flying off into the fog. Dorulumon and Ballistamon appeared out of the Xros Loader to keep the two company. Sonic and Taiki continued talking.

"You told me that Dorbickmon reminded you of a friend from your world." Taiki stated. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He reminds me of my friend Shadow." the hedgehog explained, "He's a hedgehog, like me, only he was created by people as the Ultimate Life Form. He matches me in nearly everything: speed, power and endurance. The first time we met, they mistook me for him."

"They did...?" Dorulumon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was a wild adventure. He and Dorbickmon shared a lot in common. Both of them were serious and did everything to obtain more power."

"I see...is that why you decided to follow him...?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah. Seeing him reminded me of Shadow. When we met, Shadow wanted revenge because he lost someone close to him. He managed to change his ways though, and became a close friend of mine."

"I see..." Taiki nodded in understanding. Sonic rose to his feet.

"Wherever Dorbickmon is, I'm sure he's thinking over this kind of thing. He's debating which path he should take. We'll see him again, but only when he's made his decision." the hedgehog told them. Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Taiki nodded in understanding.

"Right."

As they conversed, a strong wind hit them, nearly blowing them away.

"Gah!" Sonic was blown back, but managed to grab a branch before it pushed him away. Dorulumon and Ballistamon managed to hold their ground and protect Taiki.

"What was that...?!" Taiki muttered. Upon further investigation, they found out that the attack came from none other than the Petaldramon from before. It was on a rampage.

"Looks like he found out the emerald was stolen." Dorulumon muttered. He and Ballistamon stood in front of Taiki as the Petaldramon charged.

"Drill Buster!" Dorulumon fired a few drills from the visor on his forehead.

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon attacked with a low frequency shock wave from the amplifier on his stomach. Both attacks hit the Petaldramon, but the beast's anger was enough to allow it to hold off the attack.

"Leaf Cyclone!" the digimon roared. The petals around his head started spinning as he shot out two strong bursts of razor wind from his nostrils. The four of them were blown away landing in a patch of quicksand which started to sink the four.

"Damn it...!" Dorulumon growled. All of them except Taiki were sinking quickly. Petaldramon used his long tongue and wrapped it around Taiki, pulling him out of the trap.

"Taiki!" Ballistamon yelled. The Petaldramon growled at the boy. He was about to attack Taiki when OmegaShoutmon intervened.

"Beat Slash!"

The king shot out a wave of fire from his legs. It cut the Petaldramon's tongue in half, setting Taiki free. The beast roared in pain while OmegaShoutmon freed the others from sinking into the ground.

"Thanks." Sonic told the king. The four of them were ready to face off against the Petaldramon when the Raremon from before appeared behind the digimon.

"Two digimon eh?" OmegaShoutmon smirked, "This will be easy."

The four of them split up. Dorulumon and Ballistamon attacked the Raremon while Sonic and the king charged at the Petaldramon.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

"Heavy Speaker!"

Dorulumon combined his attack with Ballistamon's, creating a strong tornado that nearly blew the Raremon away. It grunted in pain, but held off its ground.

"Acid Sludge!" it yelled. The Raremon fired a few burst of green energy. Dorulumon and Ballistamon avoided the attack, which caused the ground to melt where the attack landed.

"Acid..." Dorulumon muttered. He and Ballistamon maintained a safe distance so they couldn't be hit point-blank.

"Drill Buster!" Dorulumon fired a few drills from the visor on his forehead. They hit000 Raremon dead on, causing the beast to roar in pain.

"Arm Bunker!" Ballistamon took the advantage and hit the beast with his arm, pushing the Raremon away. The beast crashed into the trees. While they were fighting Raremon, Sonic and OmegaShoutmon fought Petaldramon. Sonic rushed at the digimon.

"Thorn Jab!" the Petaldramon dug its tails into the ground, causing vines to rise out of the earth and try to entangle the hedgehog. Sonic swiftly moved to the sides to avoid the attacks and rammed into Petaldramon's face with a spin dash. The Petaldramon flinched, giving OmegaShoutmon an opening to attack.

"Hard Rock Damashi!" the king's hands were engulfed in flames as he hurled the fire at the Petaldramon, hitting its back. The digimon grunted in pain. Sonic followed it up by hitting Petaldramon with a homing attack, and OmegaShoutmon knocked the beast away with a strong punch. The beast became furious as it rose to its feet. Raremon stood up as well. Petaldramon attacked with Leaf Cyclone, and Raremon combined his Acid Sludge with it. OmegaShoutmon and the others avoided the initial attack, but it distracted them from Petaldramon using his tongue and wrapping it around Sonic's body.

"Gah!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

"Sonic!" Taiki yelled. Petaldramon threw the hedgehog towards the poison swamp. The emeralds Sonic had stored in the quills on his back fell out as he fell towards the lake.

"The emeralds!" Sonic yelled. OmegaShoutmon managed to grab the red gem, but the purple gem was grabbed by Petaldramon's tongue. The king soared over and caught the hedgehog right before he hit the swamp.

"Phew..." the king sighed in relief. He placed Sonic on the ground, and the two watched Petaldramon eat the purple emerald.

"Uh oh..." Sonic muttered.

"What is it?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"Let's just say...things are going to be a bit different from here..." the hedgehog responded. They watched as Petaldramon roared. It became very violent as it thrashed around uncontrollably. Using its tongue, it grabbed a group of trees and ate them whole. Taiki and the others watched the Petaldramon start growing until it was three times its original size.

"Damn..." OmegaShoutmon clenched his fist.

"The emerald's power is too much for him..." Sonic explained, "Petaldramon is out of control."

"How do we stop him?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"We will have to make him regurgitate the emerald so he can snap back to his normal self." the hedgehog explained. Dorulumon and the others prepared themselves for the beast. They watched Petaldramon grab Raremon with his tails and hurl him into the sky. The beast disappeared through the fog, never to be seen again. Petaldramon set his glare towards Taiki and the others.

"Leaf Cyclone!" the beast roared. It shot out two strong bursts of razor wind from its nostrils. OmegaShoutmon jumped in and protected Taiki, taking the hit as a consequence.

"Gah!"

"OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki yelled.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon attacked Petaldramon with a tornado generated from his tail. The beast flinched, but was not damaged.

"Thorn Jab!" the beast stabbed its tails into the ground, and the vines that appeared wrapped Dorulumon and Ballistamon's bodies, trapping them.

"Damn!" Dorulumon growled. Sonic ran over and slammed into Petaldramon's gut from under the beast using spin dash. The beast roared in pain. While it was distracted, OmegaShoutmon ran over and cut the vines to pieces, freeing Dorulumon and Ballistamon.

"Attack together!" Taiki ordered.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Dorulu Tornado!"

All three attacks combined into one, striking the Petaldramon in the face. The beast was pushed back, but it held off the attack. Petaldramon stood up on its hind legs and roared.

"Leaf Cyclone!" it shot out two strong gusts of wind at the three.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Dorulu Tornado!"

OmegaShoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon attacked together again. The two attacks collided and started pushing against each other for victory. OmegaShoutmon and the others struggled to keep up their attacks since it wasted a lot of energy.

"Don't give up!" Taiki yelled. While they were holding off Petaldramon, Sonic was searching for a way to help the three.

"I've got to get that emerald back before it destroys Petaldramon from the inside..." the hedgehog muttered. Despite thinking of other ways to recover the emerald, the others wouldn't keep up their assault for long.

"Looks like we have no choice but to strike him in the gut all at once..."

He ran over and spin dashed into the Petaldramon's gut. The beast yelled in pain, distracting it.

"Now!" Taiki yelled. OmegaShoutmon, Dorulumon and Ballistamon amplified their attacked and hit Petaldramon in the face. The beast lost its balance and fell backwards.

"Everyone, hit him in the stomach with a strong attack!" Sonic shouted at the three. They nodded and the four of them charged. Together in unison, they attacked. Sonic hit Petaldramon with a spin dash, OmegaShoutmon hit the beast with Omega The Fusion, Ballistamon with Arm Bunker, and Dorulumon with the weight of his tail. The combined force squished Petaldramon's stomach in and the beast coughed out the emerald. Without all that power inside of him, the Petaldramon shrunk back to normal size and passed out. Sonic walked over and grabbed the purple gem, cleaning the spit off with a leaf.

"That makes two emeralds..." he muttered. He held it in the air and noticed the emerald glow when it was pointed in the eastward direction.

"Looks like we are heading east." he told Taiki and the others.

"That means the emerald is somewhere between Honey Land and Cyber Land." Taiki told him. Storing Dorulumon and Ballistamon in the Xros Loader, he and Sonic climbed up on OmegaShoutmon's shoulder. The king took to the skies and started exiting the swamp.

"Is Petaldramon going to be alright?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah, he should be fine." Sonic responded. Both of them turned back to the beast, who had woken up. He had come to his senses and laid down on the ground to go to sleep again.

"I'm sure he'll be a lot calmer now." Sonic smiled. The three of them watched as Petaldramon disappeared into the thick fog that surrounded the swamp. They reached the end of the huge cloud and found themselves in a huge area of many bushes and other trees. The woods covered many parts of the land, and there was a river running through the middle of the ground. The hills around the kingdom slanted up and down in different parts.

"This is the third Kingdom, Honey Land. It use to be under the rule of Zamielmon before he was defeated." Taiki explained. The three wasted no time and started searching for the next emerald. Unbeknownst to them, a familiar crimson dragon was watching them from afar, staying hidden in the bushes near a few trees so they were not aware of his presence. The look on Dorbickmon's face was neutral under his seriousness. He'd stay in hiding for a while longer to observe how Taiki and the others' progress would turn out.


	9. Mechanical Menace

**Chapter 9: Mechanical Menace**

Searching all around the many woodland areas of Honey Land, Taiki and the others found no trace of the third emerald. They gathered back near an open plain to discuss their next plan.

"Did you find anything?" Sonic asked. They all nodded in disagreement.

"Nothing...everything in Honey Land seems normal." Shoutmon told him, "What about you...?"

"Well, there wasn't any signal from the other two emeralds, but I did find something." Sonic responded. He started leading the way, and the others followed. The hedgehog led them to a huge gray factory on the other side of Honey Land. There was plumes of smoke rising out of the towers.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about that factory down there..." he told Taiki.

"That facility wasn't here before..." the boy muttered. He, Sonic and Shoutmon looked at each other and nodded. They climbed down the hill and ran over. The facility was guarded by a huge steel wall surrounding it.

"Hang on." Sonic told the two. Using a spin dash, he dug a tunnel under the wall towards the inside. Taiki and Shoutmon jumped inside and out the other exit of the tunnel. The factory itself was very metallic, with smaller buildings connected to the giant facility in the center. The light of the sun was reflecting off its metallic walls, and the building was three stories high, yet still towered over Taiki and the others.

"How do we enter...? We can't just walk in the front door..." Sonic whispered, "Someone will see us..."

They looked around and found an open window on the second floor of the center building. Sonic ran over and jumped from the many containers near the buildings onto the roof of the building to the left of the center facility. Shoutmon followed after him. Reloading Dorulumon, Taiki climbed onto his back and Dorulumon followed the two. Sonic jumped in through the window into a long hallway. There was no one around.

"Alright, it's clear." the hedgehog muttered. Shoutmon and Dorulumon jumped inside. They followed Sonic down the hall into a catwalk that was hanging above a huge production room. There was a few conveyor belts around the room, carrying spare machine parts. The conveyor belts led to a huge bin where the parts were dumped inside.

"What is this all for...?" Taiki muttered. He and Shoutmon noticed a light appear behind them. They turned around to see Sonic holding the purple emerald in his hand. It was the source of the light, leading to one conclusion.

"Guys, the emerald's around here somewhere inside these buildings." the hedgehog told them. Taiki and the others nodded slowly and they split up. Dorulumon ran back into the hallway where they came from, with Taiki still on his back. Sonic and Shoutmon ran in the other direction, towards the other hallway at the end of the catwalk. As they ran through the halls, the two checked around to see if the coast was clear. Using small gestures and movements with their heads, they elusively ran through the hallways, making their way towards the third floor. The hallways still had the same setup, and there was still no sight of any digimon in the building. Shoutmon started getting suspicious.

"Something's not right..." he muttered. The king turned to Sonic.

"Don't you think this is all a bit too easy...?" he asked the hedgehog. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Leaving a factory like this one unattended is a bad sign."

They reached the third floor, and entered a chamber that was at the end of the hall. The room was mostly filled with boxes stacked up on the sides. Sonic glanced over and noticed a familiar silver emerald on a box near what appeared to be a control pad. As he ran over to it, Shoutmon looked around and noticed a symbol delineated on the roof. It resembled a black skull with two horns protruding out of the side of its head. Recognizing it immediately, he ran over to Sonic as the hedgehog grabbed the silver emerald.

"Wait!" the king yelled. It was too late, and when Sonic picked up the gem, the box under it had been connected to a wire that led to an explosive that was disarmed by the weight of the gem on the box. The explosive ignited after he picked up the emerald. It set off a chain reaction as the other boxes did the same, revealing them to contain bombs inside. Sonic ran out as quickly as possible, with Shoutmon following. The bombs exploded, leaving a huge cloud of smoke to start engulfing the hallways, as the sound of an alarm started ringing and a dark red light started glowing in regular intervals.

"What's going on?!" Sonic asked as he and Shoutmon ran to find Taiki and Dorulumon.

"It's all a trap! This facility is under DarkKnightmon's control!" the king yelled, surprising the hedgehog. The two picked up the pace and ran back down to the second floor. They noticed that the hallways were being closed by huge steel doors that came out from the roof. They ran into the catwalk that led to the hallway where they snuck into the building, noticing that it was closed off. They were trapped in the huge production room.

"Damn it..." Shoutmon growled. Sonic glanced down and noticed Taiki and Dorulumon run into the first floor of the production room.

"Taiki!" Sonic called out to him. The boy looked over to see Sonic and Shoutmon jump off the catwalk and land next to him.

"What happened up there?!" the boy asked the two, noticing the slight burn marks they had.

"DarkKnightmon's running this facility. He lured us into a room with explosives using the third emerald." Shoutmon explained.

"Correction, I lured you into the room using a fake emerald..." a sinister voice chuckled. Taiki, Shoutmon and Dorulumon looked up towards the catwalk on the second floor and spotted the familiar dark knight.

"A fake...?!" Shoutmon clenched his fist.

"It appears that way." Sonic muttered, turning around. "This is just an ordinary diamond..."

"I believe the one you are looking for is right here..." DarkKnightmon smirked, and showed the four the gray gem in the palm of his hand. They noticed it started to glow. Taiki turned back to look at Sonic. He noticed both the emeralds Sonic took out were resonating with the one in DarkKnightmon's hand.

"I see you've already acquired two of the seven gems." DarkKnightmon let out a slight cackle, "You work quickly."

Sonic threw the fake gem at the knight, who moved out of the way to avoid it. The gem broke into pieces when it hit the wall. DarkKnightmon shifted his glare towards the hedgehog.

"I don't know how you managed to get your hands on one of the Chaos Emeralds, but you'll regret not handing it over..." Sonic warned the knight. DarkKnightmon laughed at him.

"I'm not so sure about that..." the knight smirked.

Sonic and the others watched as the exits were opened, and they were surrounded by five mechanical digimon that stormed inside. They were composed of all silver metal, with only their helmet and lower jaw being a dark gray color. They had no iris, and wore the symbol of a skull on their kneecaps. On their backs were two huge silver cannons, attached by a red and blue coil that was connected to their stomachs. On their left hand, the beasts wielded a huge metal claw, and on their right hand was a missile port in the shape of a spear. Their tails were slightly cut off from the tip, and were fully mechanized like their bodies.

"Damn it...we're surrounded..." Shoutmon growled.

"I think I'll hold on to this gem...after all, you're already after me..." DarkKnightmon laughed. Using the ax head on his shoulder, he ripped open a portal and escaped through it as the gap closed, leaving them with the cyborgs.

"These Machinedramon are powerhouses..." Shoutmon told Sonic, "Be careful when attacking them. Try not to get hit with their Giga Cannon attack..."

"Right." the hedgehog nodded. Taiki grabbed his Xros Loader.

"Reload, Ballistamon." the boy yelled. The robot came out of the Xros Loader, ready for battle.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" Taiki yelled. The Xros Loader emitted a gold light that engulfed Shoutmon as the digimon started digivolving.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" the king yelled. While he was busy, Sonic, Dorulumon and Ballistamon each took on one Machinedramon each. They made sure to keep their distance and stay close to Taiki to protect the boy.

"Chou Shinka, OmegaShoutmon!"

The king charged at the two Machinedramon left that were distracted by the light from the Xros Loader. He punched one in the face, knocking the cyborg away, and hit the other with Heavy Metal Vulcan. The king stayed close to his partner, not wanting Taiki to get hurt. While he was busy, Dorulumon charged at the Machinedramon he was fighting.

"Drill Buster!" he yelled, firing a few drills from the metal visor on his head. The Machinedramon blocked the attack with his left arm, but it allowed Dorulumon an opportunity to attack the cyborg's body.

"Drill Blader!"

The drill on his tail spun around rapidly as Dorulumon jumped towards the cyborg's stomach while riding his tail, and slammed the drill into the Machinedramon's gut. The force wasn't enough to crack the armor, but it pushed the Machinedramon away, as the cyborg fell on a conveyor belt, breaking the object under its weight. Dorulumon landed next to Taiki, and charged at the cyborg. Ballistamon on the other hand, was the farthest away from Taiki.

"Arm Bunker!"

Ballistamon slammed his fist into another Machinedramon's face. The cyborg stumbled back, but remained standing.

"Ultimate Speaker!"

Amplifying the frequency as high as he could, Ballistamon attacked with a powerful sonic wave produced from the speaker on his stomach. The Machinedramon crashed into the wall, and the rubble fell on top of the cyborg. Sonic attacked the Machinedramon he was fighting with a light speed attack. He created many dents in the cyborg's armor before knocking it away towards the wall.

"Is that all...?" OmegaShoutmon scoffed at the Machinedramon.

The five cyborgs rose to their feet, approaching the king and the others slowly. The battle looked like it was in Taiki and the others' favor. However as they prepared themselves for a second round, the two exits opened up and more Machinedramon stormed inside.

"What?!" Taiki's eyes widened with shock. In a few minutes they were surrounded by twenty more Machinedramon.

"Damn...they have reinforcements...!" OmegaShoutmon growled. He grabbed Taiki and jumped onto the catwalk, barely avoiding the blasts shot out from the cannons on each cyborgs' back.

"Are you alright?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah, but it won't do any good. We're trapped inside and are outnumbered." Taiki responded. The king jumped back into the fight. Sonic and the others were overwhelmed by all the Machinedramon surrounding them. He was knocked into the center along with Dorulumon and Ballistamon.

"Damn...there's too many of them..." Sonic muttered, "We aren't being given an opening to attack..."

"At this rate, it won't end well for us..." Dorulumon growled. OmegaShoutmon landed in front of them.

"Don't talk like that!" the king exclaimed, "We aren't going to give up. And if we go down, we're going down swinging!"

The other three smiled, responding with a simple nod. The four jumped back into the fight. Sonic grabbed one of the two Chaos Emeralds that were stored in the quills on his back.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled, vanishing almost instantly. He smashed into three Machinedramon with such blinding speed that he stabbed right through their stomachs. They roared in pain.

"Omega The Fusion!"

OmegaShoutmon engulfed his body in a golden aura shaped like the white knight digimon from before when he fought Sonic, and plowed through five Machinedramon as they all fell on top of each other.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

"Ultimate Speaker!"

Combining their attacks together, Ballistamon and Dorulumon blasted away four Machinedramon with a tornado fused with Ballistamon's sonic wave, crashing the beasts against the wall. The doors opened again, and many Machinedramon replaced the ones that were defeated, but Sonic and the others kept up the attack. OmegaShoutmon destroyed another Machinedramon with Beat Slash, while Sonic finished off two others with Sonic Wind. Dorulumon and Ballistamon finished off another with a Drill Buster/Arm Bunker combination. Despite this turn of events, the four were wasting a lot of their energy, and the cyborgs were only replaced with more of the same species..

"Damn it...how many of them are there?!" the king growled. Taiki looked around, and noticed that while the four of them were fighting, there was a detonator near him, counting down. It had dropped down to five minutes, signaling one thing.

"It's all a diversion!" the boy yelled, "DarkKnightmon placed detonators around the factory!"

"What?!" OmegaShoutmon looked over, as did Sonic, Dorulumon and Ballistamon. All of them avoided a combined Giga Cannon attack from every Machinedramon in the room. It caused a huge explosion, creating a smoke cloud that blinded the whole room. Taiki covered his mouth so he wouldn't suffocate. With their vision blinded, OmegaShoutmon and the others were hit dead on with another Giga Cannon. They all yelled in pain, falling to the floor injured. OmegaShoutmon reverted back into Shoutmon, as he struggled to stand.

"Damn it...!" he growled, clenching his fist.

As the Machinedramon approached them, the four noticed one of them grab Taiki with his right claw.

"Taiki!" they yelled. Shoutmon tried to run over, but he was hit away by the Machinedramon surrounding them. The cyborg holding the boy started to charge its cannons, aiming them at the boy's face.

"Don't do it!" Shoutmon exclaimed, "Machinedramon!"

Sonic grabbed the red Chaos Emerald from before, ready to intervene.

"Chaos-!"

However, before he could activate the emerald's power, the roof was blasted open from above the cyborg's head, surprising Sonic and the others. The light blinded the cyborg, and they watched as another digimon dropped from the roof, landing a blow to the Machinedramon's face. The cyborg released its grip on Taiki, who was saved by the other digimon. Upon glancing at his face, Taiki and the others were surprised to see who it was.

"...you alright kid...?" he asked the boy, who was still in shock.

"Dorbickmon..."

He placed the boy on the ground, and crushed the Machinedramon's skull under his foot. The cyborg faded away into data, getting rid of one of the group.

"If that's your way of fighting a group of Machinedramon, then you're much less of what I'd expect from the so-called Xros Heart." Dorbickmon scoffed at them. Shoutmon and the others rose to their feet. Upon realizing what had happened, the king smirked.

"I...I could say the same thing about you after saving my partner." the king told him.

"We've got three minutes before this place explodes." Taiki explained.

"Three minutes should be plenty!" Sonic smiled. Taiki raised his Xros Loader in the air.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" the boy yelled. The king was engulfed in the light, digivolving one more time.

"Chou Shinka, OmegaShoutmon!" the king yelled. With Dorbickmon added to the group, the tide of battle would be a bit different.

"Chaos Control!"

Sonic used the emerald's power to vanish and attack with speed too fast to be seen by the naked eye. He smashed through four Machinedramon, killing them. Dorbickmon used his Burning the Dragon technique to trap the rest of the Machinedramon in the ground. He and OmegaShoutmon then stood back-to-back. The two glanced at each other for a moment, and nodded.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!"

Both of them shot out energy blasts from the cannons on their chests. It hit the remaining Machinedramon dead on, giving them an opening.

"We've got one minute!" Taiki yelled. Dorulumon and Ballistamon ran over to the boy, and were stored in the Xros Loader. OmegaShoutmon picked up the boy in his hand, and noticed more Machinedramon running into the room.

"Damn...!"

"Quick, stand near me! I have an idea!" Sonic told the king and Dorbickmon. OmegaShoutmon gave him a look of confusion, but followed the order. Dorbickmon did as well, surprising the two. Sonic raised the red Chaos Emerald in the air.

"Chaos Control!"

In a flash of light, he and the others disappeared just as the detonators exploded. All of the Machinedramon were engulfed in the huge blast radius, which engulfed the whole facility. Sonic and the others appeared a mile away from the factory in a flash of light. They watched the blast radius of the detonator grow. It faded, and after a few minutes they noticed the facility was completely eradicated, with every Machinedramon destroyed. There was nothing but a ravaged floor of spare machine parts.

"DarkKnightmon..." OmegaShoutmon growled.

"He set detonators all around the outside while you were busy fighting...they were set to explode with you all inside..." Dorbickmon explained. There was a moment of silence for the Machinedramon that died in the explosion. Taiki turned his attention towards Dorbickmon.

"You saved me..." the boy muttered. Dorbickmon glanced at him for a moment.

"I don't like having to owe favors to anyone..." he muttered, "In addition, DarkKnightmon is after me and the other two remaining Death Generals..."

"And now he has his hands on one of the Chaos Emeralds..." Sonic added. Taiki looked at the two.

"Then I guess we are all after the same enemy..." OmegaShoutmon muttered.

"We'll have to find the other emeralds first..." Sonic responded, then looked at Dorbickmon.

"I know it's not what you like, but will you be willing to work with us to get the other emeralds?"

Dorbickmon stayed in silence, thinking about the offer. He closed his eyes, and only remembered when NeoVamdemon died. He glanced at Taiki and the hedgehog.

"If it'll lead to DarkKnightmon's demise...then the enemy of my nemesis is my comrade..."

Taiki smiled at him, "Alright, then let's go."

Using the emeralds, the group headed towards the next continent to search for the next emerald.


	10. Aquatic Adversary

**Chapter 10: Aquatic Adversary**

OmegaShoutmon soared over the vast ocean as he traveled to the next kingdom. There was no land in sight for miles as he traveled. Taiki and Sonic looked around. The emeralds weren't giving any signal as to where the next gem was located.

"Any luck?" Taiki asked. Sonic nodded in disagreement as OmegaShoutmon kept traveling. The ocean under them started to glisten, as the water changed into a sparkling gold color.

"Woah..." Sonic looked around.

"We've arrived in the next kingdom." Taiki informed the hedgehog. "This is Gold Land."

The entire kingdom was nothing but a vast golden ocean. There was an island scattered around the sea every now and then, but other than that, the kingdom was mainly water.

"Great..." Sonic muttered, "Water..."

OmegaShoutmon looked at the hedgehog, "What's wrong? Can't swim?"

"Water and I don't cooperate very well together..." Sonic explained. As they traveled, they came across a huge island that was in the shape of a pentagon. It had a huge forest surrounding a colossal mountain that was in the center of the isle. Sonic noticed the emeralds glowing, as he took out the purple emerald. It was emanating a faint light.

"The next emerald must be somewhere on that island." Sonic informed the two.

"Alright, let's go." OmegaShoutmon told him. The king landed on the island by the coast. Sonic and Taiki jumped down to the floor.

"It feels good to have solid ground under my feet." the hedgehog smiled. Taiki grabbed his Xros Loader.

"Reload!" the boy yelled. Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Dorbickmon appeared from out of the device.

"To make the search easier, we'll split up to search the whole island." OmegaShoutmon explained to the three. They all nodded in agreement and went to work. OmegaShoutmon and Taiki searched the center of the island while Ballistamon and Dorulumon investigated the right section of the isle, leaving Sonic and Dorbickmon to search the left side of the island. Walking around, Sonic tried to strike up a conversation with the dragon.

"So..." Sonic looked at Dorbickmon, "What convinced you to come back?"

The dragon stayed silent. He looked at Sonic with a rather neutral expression on his face.

"...DarkKnightmon's pushed me around long enough." he responded, "If siding with Xros Heart is the best way to defeat him, then I'll join them until he's defeated."

"...I'm glad that you decided to trust them." Sonic smiled. As they walked, Sonic noticed the emerald's glow get brighter slightly.

"It seems that the emerald is around here..."

The hedgehog looked around, and noticed a wooden pirate ship in the far off distance.

"A ship...?"

The hedgehog walked over to the water to get a better view of the boat. Dorbickmon watched, and noticed that there was something in the water, but Sonic was too distracted.

"Would you look at that..." Sonic crossed his arms.

"Stay alert! There's something in the water!" the dragon barked.

"What?!"

In front of the hedgehog, a huge metal sea serpent rose from the ocean. Its body was clad in gold and silver armor. The beast's nose was a giant gun port. It had red eyes and long faint cobalt hair,as well as many spikes on its body, and small metal fins for hands and feet. The serpent towered over both Sonic and Dorbickmon, as it roared at the two.

"A MetalSeadramon...!" Dorbickmon muttered, getting ready to fight. The giant serpent looked down at them with its red irises.

"River of Power!" the serpent bellowed.

The tip of its nose lit up as he fired a huge laser beam at the two. Sonic and Dorbickmon dodged the attack, and the laser beam continued in its path, destroying part of the forest. Sonic attacked the beast with a spin-dash, but the serpent merely swatted the hedgehog away with his tail.

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!"

Dorbickmon shot out two streams of fire from the cannons on his chest. MetalSeadramon countered with another River of Power attack, and it overpowered Dorbickmon's attack. The dragon was hit dead on by the laser beam.

"Dorbickmon!"

The smoke faded, revealing the drake to have sustained some damage, but he was still standing.

"I'm fine..." the dragon responded, keeping his eyes on MetalSeadramon.

"Omega the Fusion!"

The serpent was hit from behind by a familiar king, who knocked the beast down.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey!"

The hedgehog looked over to see Taiki, Dorulumon and Ballistamon running over to him. MetalSeadramon managed to grab OmegaShoutmon with his tail and start crushing him, as the king fought back.

"Let me go, you overgrown snake!" OmegaShoutmon growled as he tried to break free. MetalSeadramon roared and dove back into the sea, taking the king with him. The serpent tried to drown the king by keeping him underwater.

_Damn it...you won't beat me like this!_ The king thought. The V-crest on his forehead started glowing.

_Victorize Banking!_

MetalSeadramon was hit in the face with a barrage of energy beams fired from OmegaShoutmon's head. The serpent snarled in pain, loosening his grip on the king, who immediately swam up to the surface, as he gasped for air.

"Are you ok?!" Taiki called out to him. OmegaShoutmon nodded as he made it to shore before MetalSeadramon appeared again. The king degenerated back into Shoutmon as he caught his breath.

"That's the last time I drink seawater..." the king coughed. While he was busy, MetalSeadramon resurfaced from the ocean, angered.

"Get ready!" Dorulumon warned. The serpent started charging up another River of Power attack. Sonic and the others prepared themselves to retaliate. MetalSeadramon was about to fire when he was hit on the back of the head with a red and silver ax, taking the others by surprise.

"What was that...?!" Sonic muttered.

"Dual Tomahawk Boomerang!"

Another blue and silver ax hit MetalSeadramon and it caused the serpent to miss when he fired off his attack. Taiki's eyes widened with shock.

"T...that voice..."

Next to them, a digimon resembling a viking landed on the shore. He wore armor that resembled different types of treasure chests on his shoulders and forearms. The digimon wore a brown pelt on his upper body, and his groin guard was made of similar material. He had three golden spikes protruding out of his back like Dorbickmon, and the digimon had long brown hair. His irises were gray and his lower jaw was made of pure metal. The digimon wore a gold viking helmet with two horns on it, as he smiled at Taiki.

"It's been too long, Taiki!" he told the boy.

"Olegmon!"

The viking turned around to face MetalSeadramon, who was busy swatting away Sonic and the others. Olegmon grabbed his two axes and threw them at the serpent, hitting the behemoth in the eye and blinding it.

"Alright! Now's our chance! Everyone climb aboard my ship!" Olegmon ordered. Sonic noticed Taiki follow the viking onto a wooden ship, which was the same one he saw out in the distance. He and the others followed. Dorbickmon distracted the beast one last time by hitting him in the other eye with Dragon Breath Tonic Fire. The dragon then followed the others and boarded Olegmon's ship. The boat set sail, moving out of the area very quickly. By the time MetalSeadramon recovered from his injuries, everyone was gone. The serpent growled as he dove back into the ocean. A few meters off the coast, Taiki watched MetalSeadramon leave.

"That was close..." Sonic muttered, walking up to the boy. The two turned to face Olegmon.

"Thanks for the help, Olegmon." Taiki told the digimon.

"Ah, it was my pleasure. That MetalSeadramon has been causing havoc on the islands for some time now." the viking responded.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it started a few days ago. I was visiting a nearby island when I spotted a peculiar looking gem that I hadn't seen before. The gem glistened in the sun, peaking my curiosity. I picked it up and took it back to the ship with me. It was that same afternoon that MetalSeadramon attacked my ship. Apparently, I was trespassing on his home and since the gem was on the isle, he arrogantly claimed it as his and tried to force me to return it. I've been trying to elude him ever since, and he's been in hot pursuit since that day."

"I see..." the hedgehog nodded in understanding.

"Can we see the gem?" Taiki asked. Olegmon smiled.

"I don't see why not." the viking responded. He walked over to a barrel on the center of the boat. "I hid it in here for the time being." They watched the viking reach inside and take out the gem.

"Here it is." Olegmon showed them a blue colored diamond, and Sonic's back started glowing. Both he and Taiki widened their eyes with surprise.

"A Chaos Emerald!" the two exclaimed. Olegmon looked at them, confused.

"A 'what' Emerald?" he wondered. Taiki explained the situation to him.

"Olegmon, that emerald belongs to Sonic."

The hedgehog nodded and showed Olegmon the two emeralds he had already acquired. The two gems along with the one Olegmon had in his hand resonated with each other, giving off a faint glow. The viking was struck with awe.

"So there are more than just one of these gems!" he exclaimed. Taiki nodded in agreement.

"So far we have acquired two. With the one you have, it'll increase the count to three." the boy explained, "We will need them if Sonic ever wants to go back to his home world."

Olegmon crossed his arms and started thinking. "Hmm...well that is a predicament..." the viking muttered.

"So, will you hand it over to us?" Taiki asked. Olegmon nodded.

"I will, but you need to help me take care of MetalSeadramon, otherwise he won't sop chasing after us. It's your responsibility, as well as Shoutmon's, to maintain peace in the Digital World now that he's king." the viking responded. Shoutmon walked over.

"Alright then, it's a deal." the king responded. Olegmon smiled.

"Alright , we'll sail to the nearest island." he explained, "Otherwise, MetalSeadramon will have the advantage of the battlefield."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The viking walked over to the wheel of the ship and turned the boat around, heading for the closest island. It gave Sonic and the others a chance to rest for a while. They all sat down, except Dorbickmon, and started planning how to proceed.

"So, we have two emeralds..." the hedgehog muttered, "And we are about to add one to our collection...however, DarkKnightmon also has one...and that's a problem."

"Kiriha and ZekeGreymon are currently looking for one in Bright Land." Taiki added.

"So that makes five out of the seven we know about." Shoutmon muttered, "The other two are yet to be discovered...let's hope DarkKnightmon hasn't found them..."

Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Dorbickmon nodded in agreement. The voyage to the nearest island went along smoothly. In that time, the six of them decided to eat, grabbing some cans of DigiNoir that were stored in the interior of Olegmon's ship. Taiki watched as Shoutmon and Dorbickmon swallowed down container after container of DigiNoir, as if they were competing against each other. Sonic chuckled at the sight. After half an hour, they all noticed an island on the horizon.

"We'll be arriving shortly!" Olegmon announced. As they approached the isle, the waves started getting stronger. Olegmon noticed the irregular tide and steered his ship to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Shoutmon asked.

"Our friend is back..." Olegmon explained, grabbing his axes. Everyone prepared themselves for battle, knowing who Olegmon was talking about. The boat was suddenly hit from the side as the MetalSeadramon from before rose out of the water. He wrapped his body around the ship, glaring at all of them.

"Damn...this is a bad spot to fight in..." Sonic muttered.

"We need to lure it toward the island..." Taiki explained. Shoutmon cracked his knuckles.

"Leave that to me." the king smirked. Taiki raised his Xros Loader in the air.

"Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!" the boy yelled. A golden light engulfed Shoutmon as he digivolved. Dorulumon and Ballistamon stepped in front of the king in the case MetalSeadramon tried to attack. Sonic charged at the serpent and slammed into the beast with a Homing attack. The serpent simply held off the attack, which didn't make a dent in his body. MetalSeadramon slammed Sonic back onto the boat with one of his metal fins. Dorbickmon attacked with Dragon Breath Tonic Fire, but MetalSeadramon avoided the attack, hitting him with River of Power. The attack damaged both the dragon and the ship. However, they managed to buy enough time for Shoutmon to finish digivolving.

"Chou Shinka, OmegaShoutmon!"

"Omega The Fusion!" the king roared. He slammed into MetalSeadramon while emanating an aura shaped like a white knight. The serpent roared in pain, loosening his grip on Olegmon's ship.

"That's for dragging me into the water last time!" the king yelled. OmegaShoutmon soared over toward the island. Angered, MetalSeadramon released his grip on the ship and followed.

"Alright, it worked!" Olegmon walked over to the steering wheel and directed the ship toward the island. While he chased the king, MetalSeadramon fired repeated River of Power attacks. OmegaShoutmon avoided all of them as kept flying. He managed to lure the serpent to the coast of the isle.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon roared. He fired another laser beam from his nose, which the king avoided.

_Alright, it's working! _OmegaShoutmon thought. The king looked over to see Olegmon's ship arrive safely on the coast, and started to fight the serpent.

"Hard Rock Damashi!"

His hands were engulfed in flames as he hurled the spheres of fire at the serpent. MetalSeadramon avoided the attack and wrapped his tail around OmegaShoutmon again to finish what he started in their first fight. As OmegaShoutmon struggled, Olegmon and the others arrived to help.

"Alright, let's finish this battle!" Sonic yelled.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

"Heavy Speaker!"

Dorulumon and Ballistamon combined their attacks and hit MetalSeadramon in the face. Dorbickmon followed by using Dragon Breath Tonic fire to hit the beast's tail, which caused the serpent to loosen his grip on the king, who escaped. He landed on the island next to Dorulumon and Ballistamon.

"Alright, all together now!" the king yelled. The serpent was angered, and fired River of Power at his full power.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Dorulu Tornado!"

OmegaShoutmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Dorbickmon combined their attacks to fight against MetalSeadramon's River of Power. While the serpent was distracted on them, Olegmon and Sonic ran to opposite sides of the serpent.

"Alright kid, aim for the eyes!" Olegmon exclaimed.

"Right!" Sonic spun around in a spin-dash to gather light energy. Once he was fully charged, Sonic charged at MetalSeadramon's right eye with a Light Speed attack.

"Dual Tomahawk Boomerang!"

Olegmon hurled his two axes at MetalSeadramon's left eye, and along with Sonic, the attack hit the serpent simultaneously.

"Now!" OmegaShoutmon yelled. He and the others amplified their attacks to nullify MetalSeadramon's attack and hit the serpent in the face with their full power, causing a huge explosion. The serpent roared in pain, falling back. The smoke subsided, revealing that the serpent was unconscious.

"Good..." OmegaShoutmon sighed in relief, "He's unconscious...now let's get out of here before he wakes up..."

Everyone boarded Olegmon's ship and the viking steered the boat away from the island. Ten minutes later, they all looked back toward the island to see the serpent waking up. MetalSeadramon did not chase after them this time, and dove back into the ocean in the opposite direction of the ship.

"Looks like he learned his lesson." OmegaShoutmon smirked, "I don't think he'll be coming after Olegmon anytime soon."

The viking walked up to Sonic and Taiki. "Thanks for the help." Olegmon smiled, "And as promised, here's the emerald you two wanted."

The viking handed the blue emerald over to Sonic, who stored the gem inside the quills on his back with the other two emeralds.

"That makes three..." the hedgehog smiled, "Now we just need four more and we'll be done..."

"Alright, let's go." OmegaShoutmon told them. Taiki stored Dorbickmon, Dorulumon and Ballistamon into his Xros Loader as he and Sonic jumped onto OmegaShoutmon's shoulders.

"Thanks for the help Olegmon." Taiki smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to help out a friend." the viking smiled. OmegaShoutmon took to the skies.

"Be careful Olegmon." the king warned, "DarkKnightmon has gotten rid of four Death Generals who tried to fight him. You, Apollomon and Dorbickmon are the only ones left."

"I'll keep an eye out for him!" the viking nodded, "Good luck to you all!"

On that note, OmegaShoutmon soared off in the direction of the next continent. Once they reached land, he, Taiki and Sonic used the recently acquired emerald to search for the next gem, which pointed them in the direction of Canyon Land.


End file.
